


As We Fall Into Sequence

by lostmagician



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dominance, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Addiction, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Submission, Teaming Up Against Kreese, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 25,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: Set after Season 2. Johnny copes with the pain by losing himself in sex and alcohol, sending him into a downward spiral of addiction.Just as he hits rock bottom, he runs into newly-divorced Daniel, who offers him a chance at redemption. But Johnny soon realizes that Daniel has his own problem with control...
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 434
Kudos: 564





	1. In The Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Important note: this story deals with themes like dominance and submission, however it is not a BDSM fic.
> 
> It will be fast-paced with 500-word chapters.
> 
> I'll be updating 4-5 times a week. My goal is to finish the story before Season 3 airs.

Good things never lasted. Miguel was in the hospital, Robby in juvie, and Kreese in _his_ dojo, training his students. Johnny should have known he’d end up alone. Again.

He spent the first two weeks feeling sorry for himself in his dusty apartment. People knocked on his door a few times but he ignored them. He drank and drank until he could no longer feel the pain; and it _worked_ — it worked up until the moment anger reared its ugly head.

It was dark and twisted, and he didn’t know how to deal with it. Didn’t know how to handle the pounding in his chest and the rush of blood to his ears. The anger grew stronger every day, filling him with restless energy, making him want to destroy everything around him. One night, he clenched his fists and went to a bar instead.

That’s where he met Sandy. She was blond with blood-red nails and a great rack. He fucked her in the back alley, hips snapping like a jackhammer, pushing his anger into every thrust. When she came, she squeezed around him, driving him over the edge; and in that moment, he forgot all about Miguel’s broken back and Robby’s detention in juvie. It was just him with his cock buried in tight heat, falling into mindless, orgasmic bliss.

It was a welcome change to the ugliness broiling inside of him.

He started to have sex every day after that. Sometimes two, three times if he found a willing partner. He’d go to a different bar every time, scour the joint over a bottle of beer. But Reseda wasn’t that big. There were only so many women who wanted casual sex without any kind of commitment.

It wasn’t long before he was approached by another guy. He was tall with black hair and an ear piercing. Johnny didn’t kiss him. He just took him to the bathroom and fucked him against the wall. It was good, really good; so the next day he got drunk and did it again, then the day after that.

At first, he told the guys to prep themselves. But then he realized that there was a certain power in stretching someone to take your cock. Going down on them and hearing their guttural moans fill the air.

_This is something I can be good at,_ he told himself as fingers dug into his scalp, and he buried his nose in wiry hairs. _People can like me for this._

Johnny got himself a new phone, and before he knew it, he had an address book full of names.

Every night, he went home and the little voice screamed through the haze. _What the fuck are you doing? Money is running out, and you need to find a job. You can’t go on like this forever._

But then he’d wake up the next morning with a fog over his head and memories weighing down on him; and he'd think to himself, _Just one more day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I come up with this stuff...


	2. Six Months Later

He hadn’t seen Johnny in six months. _Nobody_ had seen Johnny in six months. But there he was now in the checkout line of the supermarket, frowning down at his phone.

Daniel approached him with his own basket of frozen foods. Even though they’d parted on bad terms, Daniel couldn’t summon the familiar curl of anger in his gut— not when Johnny was looking like a broken shell of his former self.

He had a beard now and he’d lost weight, so much weight. His shirt hung off his thin frame, and his eyes appeared sunken in his pale face.

Johnny jerked back at the sight of him. “Hey.”

“Hey... How are you?”

“Good.” His eyes darted over Daniel’s body, lightning quick. “You?”

“I’m good.” Then, he hesitated. “Just going through a divorce.”

Johnny stared at him for a few seconds. “Sorry to hear that.”

“Yeah. What about you? What have you been up to since...”

_Since Kreese took over the Valley and you disappeared into thin air._

His gaze dropped, and he shifted his weight. “Nothing much. Doing small jobs here and there.”

Daniel hummed and they sank into an awkward silence. Johnny returned to his phone, absorbed by whatever he was typing. Daniel eyed the items on the conveyor belt: beer, gum, a box of condoms.

Finally, Johnny tucked away his phone, and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He rocked forward on the balls of his feet and scraped his teeth over his lower lip.

They advanced in line, and Daniel unloaded his basket, while the cashier rang up Johnny’s items and he payed.

“That’ll be two more dollars,” the cashier said with a smile.

“Ah, shit,” Johnny said, patting his pockets. “I don’t think I have—”

Daniel stepped forward. “It’s okay. I got it.”

“LaRusso, you don’t need to—”

“No, it’s fine. It’s just— what? Two dollars? It’s nothing.”

Johnny worked his jaw. “Okay, thanks.”

He seemed antsy again, tapping his foot against the floor. Daniel handed the bills to the cashier.

Johnny grabbed his stuff, and was about to leave when Daniel spoke up.

“Hey, how about we hang out sometime?”

He raised his eyebrows in question, like he wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

“We should hang out,” Daniel repeated, this time with more confidence.

Johnny opened his mouth, and just as he was about to say something, there was a _ping._

He took out his phone and peered down at the screen, forehead creasing into deep lines. He must have gotten the answer that he’d been waiting for, because suddenly his shoulders slumped and he looked much more relaxed.

He blinked at Daniel, like he’d just remembered they were talking. “Yeah, sure, man. What’s your number?”

Daniel gave it to him. He expected Johnny to give him his own number in return, but he only nodded at Daniel and muttered a quick _See you_ before heading out the door.

It made him think that Johnny had no real intention of calling him after all. 


	3. Fair Game

“You’re really good at pool,” the chick giggled, as he led her into the back alley.

Johnny grunted and pinned her against the wall, sealing their lips together. He was still feeling high from the win. One hundred bucks in less than an hour; it wasn’t nothing.

He ran a hand up her thigh and moaned when he realized that she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Can I eat you out?” Johnny asked in-between kisses.

She nodded, and without waiting, he fell to his knees, hiked up her dress and buried his face in her pussy.

Her fingers scrambled for purchase in his hair. He licked her with broad strokes at first, warming her up, and then started to thrust his tongue hard and fast inside of her. She whined and rolled her hips against him.

Until suddenly, her long nails dug into his scalp and she was no longer pulling him closer, but pushing him _away._

“Hey, asshole,” a deep voice echoed across the alley.

He jerked back, saliva running down his beard. He wiped his mouth with his wrist, and stood up. It was Squinty Eyes from the pool game, complete with his gang of goons.

“What do you want?” Johnny asked, low and rough.

The guy took a step forward. “I want my money back.”

He heard heels click against asphalt, as the chick grabbed her purse and fled.

“Tough luck. I won it fair and square.”

Squinty Eyes drew closer until his rank breath brushed against Johnny’s chin.

“You see, that’s where I don’t agree.”

Johnny saw the first punch coming, but not the second one.

The fist connected with his jaw, causing blood to pool in his gums. He recovered just as a second guy charged toward him. He pushed him back with a kick to the chest, before striking the third assailant with his elbow.

He held them off as long as he could, but he was soon overpowered. Two of them gripped him by the arms, holding him fast, while Squinty Eyes drove his fist into Johnny’s face, his chest, his gut.

When they released him, he collapsed to the ground and curled up on his side, struggling to breathe. He felt a hard hand dig into his pocket.

“Who the fuck still uses a Nokia?” The guy dropped his phone to the ground, and took the cash. Then, they all left.

Johnny couldn’t move. Every breath hurt, every muscle in his body— he was in so much pain. His left eye was swollen shut, and there was a searing heat in his ribs.

His phone lay a few inches away from his face. He reached for it slowly, and clutched it in his shaking hand. His bloody finger slipped on the keypad, as he scrolled through his contacts.

_Jeff from Utah  
Katy with a y  
_ _…  
LaRusso_

  
He lingered on the name for a long, long time. But fuck, he didn’t know who else to call.

With a wheezing breath, he pressed on dial.


	4. Finding Johnny

Daniel got the call just as he was microwaving his dinner.

He immediately went into high alert. Johnny’s voice sounded labored and weak. He said something about a pool game, a guy with squinty eyes— Daniel didn’t care. He jumped into the car and raced out to find him.

Now, he had one arm secured around Johnny as he helped him climb out of the passenger seat and walk across the garden of Miyagi-Do.

“Really,” Johnny said, voice thin with pain. “You could have just dropped me off at my car.”

“Yeah, because you’re in _great_ shape to drive.”

He lay Johnny down on the sofa, and then went to the kitchen to get an ice pack and some painkillers. When he returned to the living room, Johnny had pulled up his shirt and was poking gingerly at his ribs.

Daniel's body went stiff. His left side had taken the brunt of it, a mottle of red and purple hues wrapping around his rib cage.

“I don’t think anything’s broken,” Johnny said, snapping Daniel out of his daze.

He got moving again. He helped Johnny take the pills with a glass of water, then placed the ice pack gently on his ribs. The entire time, his stomach tying itself into knots.

Finally, he sat down on the coffee table and leaned forward on his knees.

They stayed like that for a while, Johnny with his eyes closed and Daniel staring at him. He traced over his chest, his concave stomach, the way his hip bones stuck out from the waist of his jeans.

He had to _ask._

“What’s going on, Johnny?”

Daniel didn’t expect the naked quality in his voice, but it was too late to back down now.

Johnny opened his good eye and hummed in question.

“Nobody’s seen you in six months... What happened to you?”

There was a long silence.

Johnny swallowed, his throat bobbing with the motion.

“How’s Robby doing?”

Daniel should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

“He’s... he’s good,” he said sadly. “He got out of juvie two months ago. He lives with his mom, I see him every two weeks if I’m lucky.”

Johnny looked down, lips turned down at the sides.

“And Miguel?”

Daniel shook his head. “I’m sorry. I don’t know.”

Johnny grunted. There was a slight sheen in his eye. He winced as he slowly moved the ice pack to the other side of his ribs.

Daniel bit his lip.

“I have an extra room. How about I grab you a shirt and you crash here for the night?”

After a while, Johnny nodded, and Daniel got to his feet. He headed toward the bedroom but paused when he reached the door.

“You know, when I said we should hang out sometime, I just meant we should grab a few drinks…”

He trailed off jokingly.

Johnny’s lips curled on one side, and for a split-second, despite the swollen eye and the bruises, he looked like his old self again.


	5. Morning After

Johnny woke up with his ribs throbbing and his mouth cotton-dry. He groaned as fragments from the night before drifted to the surface. The pool game, the alley… Daniel.

He sat up slowly, grateful at least that the swelling in his eye had gone down. There was a painkiller and a glass of water on the nightstand. He took them, and then held his breath as he pulled himself to his feet.

He didn’t bother to put on his jeans, just ventured out in boxers and a t-shirt. He found Daniel in the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

“Come on in. I’m almost done.”

Johnny walked inside, careful to keep his elbows close to his body, and sat down stiffly in a chair.

“How are you feeling?” Daniel asked him, glancing over his shoulder.

“Like I was run over by a lawn mower.”

Daniel quirked his lips. He looked fresh-faced and relaxed. The complete opposite of how Johnny was feeling.

Soon, Daniel set the plates on the table and sat down across from him. Johnny looked down, swallowing thickly. Daniel had buttered the toast for him and cut the sausage into small pieces.

Johnny picked up his fork. It took a while for him to speak past the lump in his throat.

“So, is this where you live now?”

He hadn’t noticed it the night before, but there were boxes littered all around the place.

“Yeah, it’s Mr. Miyagi’s old house.” Then, like he was testing the waters, “It’s also where I teach.”

Johnny nodded. “How’s that going for you?”

Daniel looked up in surprise, and before he knew it, they were discussing class schedules and curricula. Johnny managed to keep a straight face during the entire conversation.

After all, it wasn’t Daniel’s fault that he’d failed as a sensei.

Eventually, Daniel moved on to talk about this year’s All-Valley tournament. Johnny listened, reaching for the salt. Just as he grabbed it, his ribs spasmed and he gasped in pain.

Daniel shot out of his seat and leaned forward.

“Are you okay?”

He grunted. His vision went blurry, and he struggled to catch his breath.

“Johnny. You gotta stay here a few more days.”

“No,” Johnny wheezed. “It’s fine—”

“Come on, you can’t stay home alone. Who’s gonna help you, huh?”

Johnny breathed, until the searing pain turned into a dull ache. He couldn’t stick here any longer. He needed to go home, back to his life.

_What life?_ the voice sneered inside of him.

He thought of his lonely apartment, his empty fridge.

_Who_ ' _s gonna help you, huh?_

His stomach twisted.

Maybe. Maybe, it wouldn’t hurt to have some company. At least until he recovered.

“Fine,” he said in a low voice.

Daniel lost some of the tension in his shoulders, and sat back down.

After a moment, he returned to the topic at hand, but Johnny was no longer listening.

There was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t ignore. He was already beginning to regret his decision.


	6. Short Trip

When they were done eating, they moved to the living room. Daniel emptied boxes, while Johnny lay on the sofa watching Top Gear. Daniel glanced at him every now and then, but Johnny stayed fully absorbed by the show.

The silence was easy, comfortable.

Halfway through the morning, Johnny found a plastic pen cap and started chewing on it.

For lunch, Daniel prepared chicken sandwiches for the both of them, and planned a list of groceries for dinner. He also made a mental note to go pick up Johnny’s car when he had the chance.

Johnny seemed to be doing fine up until the moment his phone pinged sometime in the afternoon. He picked it up and stared at it for a long time, scraping his teeth over his lower lip, again and again.

Daniel traced over the deep lines in his forehead.

“How about we pass by your place, so you can pick up anything you need?”

Johnny looked up in surprise, like he’d forgotten that Daniel was there. He licked his lips, and put away his phone. “Yeah, good idea.”

He got dressed, and then they were both out the door. The car ride was silent, each of them left to their own thoughts. Finally, Daniel rolled into the driveway of Reseda Heights, and shifted the car into park.

“Just give me ten minutes,” Johnny said, before carefully climbing out.

“Need any—”

Johnny slammed the door shut.

Daniel sighed and leaned back into his seat. He eyed the complex to pass the time, noted the apartment across from Johnny that was up for rent. The last time he’d been here, he and Johnny had nearly beaten each other to a pulp. It was hard to believe they were temporary roomies for now.

The sound of his ringtone cut through the silence. It was Amanda.

“Hello.”

“Hey Daniel. Are you busy?”

He looked at the door of Johnny’s apartment, still shut. “No. What’s up?”

She took a deep breath. “Did you tell the lawyer that you were giving me the SUV?”

“Yeah. Why?”

Amanda huffed. “You are unbelievable.”

“What?”

“I told you that I didn’t want it. I specifically said that.”

“Hey, hey— I was doing you a _favor_.”

“No, you weren’t. You were just trying to force your decision—”

“I was not forcing—”

“— once again. Because that’s what you always do.”

At that moment, the door opened and Johnny emerged. “You know what, Amanda. Take the car, don’t take it, I don’t care. I have to go.”

He shut the phone before she could say any more. It’s only when Johnny settled back into his seat that Daniel realized there was a deep frown on his face again.

“Everything okay?”

Johnny grunted. There was a yellow paper clutched in his hand. Daniel had a split-second to scan the top of it, before Johnny folded it and stuffed it in his duffel bag.

“Peachy,” he said shortly.

Daniel bit his lip. It looked a lot like an eviction notice.


	7. In Distress

The weekend passed by quickly. Soon, it was Monday, and Daniel had to teach class again.

“I’ll be back by five. Until then, feel free to do whatever you want.”

Johnny nodded, before returning his attention to the TV. He watched a few more segments of Top Gear. It was fun; but little by little, the silence started to weigh down on him.

He didn’t realize how lively it was with Daniel in the house. Even though they didn’t talk, Daniel was always puttering around, making noise.

Johnny jumped when his phone vibrated on the sofa.

 _Jeff: Hey, still waiting for an answer. I_ ' _m only in town until tomorrow. Are you free or not?_

He let out a breath, his gut suddenly twisting in arousal. He thought about taking the car, but he quickly shot down the idea. He could barely raise his arms, much less clutch the wheel of a car or move a stick.

“Shit,” he said, pulling himself to his feet. He paced around the house, slowly but restlessly. He wracked his brains, trying to come up with a solution. He didn’t think it was a good idea to take a cab; not when he was so strapped for cash.

He closed his eyes, and tried hard not to think about the eviction notice in his duffel bag.

When he couldn’t take it anymore, he went to take a shower. He lifted his face into the hot spray and jerked off as best as he could with his elbows close to his body.

He imagined himself sinking to his knees. Jeff grabbing him by the hair, a firm possessive touch, before pushing himself into Johnny’s mouth. Jeff would use him hard and fast, and then right before coming, he’d growl _—_

“Fuck,” Johnny groaned as he finished off in the bathtub.

Afterward, as he watched his seed get washed away by the water, it didn't feel as satisfying as it should have.

At four o’clock, he threw in the towel and went to see Daniel. There was a side door in the hallway that led to the dojo. He cracked it open and peeked in from the shadows.

His heart nearly stopped at the sight that greeted him.

It was absolute— _chaos_.

There were so many kids; they swarmed the room like little ants. Daniel moved in-between them, correcting crescent kicks, but every time he walked from one group to another, the former would fall into chatter and loud banter.

Johnny’s eyes widened with every second that passed. He watched as Daniel huffed, and called across the room.

“Mr. Perez, please stop annoying Miss Souni, and get back to your training.”

Perez only laughed. Daniel returned to his other students, looking annoyed and stressed-out.

Johnny took a step back and closed the door silently. He retraced his way back to the living room, and sat down on the sofa, his mind racing with what he’d just seen.

Well, at least the itch under his skin had disappeared.


	8. Possibility Of Two

Johnny was acting weird. He hadn’t said a word since they’d sat down for dinner. Daniel watched him uncertainly.

“Is it too salty?”

“Hm?” Johnny raised his eyebrows. “No, no. It’s good,” he said, before shoveling another piece of meatloaf into his mouth.

His left eye was no longer swollen, but there was still a pool of purple surrounding it, and around his jaw.

“Then what is it?”

Johnny shrugged.

“Johnny,” he said, full of meaning.

“Fine. It’s none of my business, but…” He ran his fork through the sauce. “I stopped by your class today.”

Daniel felt the niggle in his belly turn into dread.

“And?”

“And... you just seem a little overwhelmed is all.”

“Okay…”

Daniel didn’t know what else to say.

“You have too many students.”

It was funny how Johnny could make dread turn into anger in five seconds flat.

“ _Excuse_ me?”

Johnny took it as an invitation to elaborate.

“You didn’t tell me you had like _thirty_ of them.”

“Wait a sec,” Daniel said, feeling his face flush. “The only reason I’m taking on so many students is because the alternative would be for _Kreese_ to take them.”

It’s the first time they’d mentioned the elephant in the room. Johnny looked away, suddenly quiet.

It only pissed Daniel off more.

“Also, I don’t see you doing anything about it. I’m out there every day, busting my ass trying to teach these kids something. What are _you_ doing, huh?”

Johnny dropped his fork, and got up.

“Hey, we’re not done talking,” Daniel said, standing up and following him to the door.

Johnny turned around with bared teeth. “What do you want me to say? I failed Cobra Kai? Is that what you wanna hear?”

“That’s not— you’re _missing_ the point.”

“Then, tell me what _is_ the point.”

“I need help,” he yelled, his words echoing in the kitchen. “I can’t take Kreese down alone. I _need_ help.”

There was crazy thought in Daniel’s mind. It was growing, transforming itself into a full-fledged idea.

It was crazy, so unbelievably crazy.

“Join me,” he breathed out.

“What?”

“Join me,” he said in a stronger voice. “Come, teach at Miyagi-Do with me.”

Johnny shook his head.

“You know what Kreese is doing. He’s gaining ground, and I can’t— I can’t _win_ this on my own.”

“How much?”

“How much what?”

“How much would you pay me?”

Daniel pressed his lips together. “I’m not making any money yet but—”

“So you want me to work for _free_?”

“No, just—” He clenched his jaw in frustration. “You can have lunch here every day.”

Johnny huffed and turned around.

“Heck, you can live here for all I care. I saw your eviction notice. You can live here, okay? Free of charge.”

Johnny’s nostrils flared as he headed toward the living room. “I need to go.”

“Wait—”

“I just— please, I need. I need some room to think.”

And then he was grabbing his wallet from the console and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr.](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/)


	9. Hard Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Jeff looks like an older [Luke Evans.](https://media.giphy.com/media/QBLf7RDKO2i9sXWCaU/giphy.gif)

He called Jeff the moment he stepped outside. The conversation was brief; Jeff just gave him the address to his hotel. Then, Johnny steeled himself and called a cab.

Jeff was tall with dark hair and an easy smile. He opened the door and took one look at Johnny. “What happened?”

Johnny didn’t explain. He just fell forward and caught him in an open-mouthed kiss. Jeff immediately cupped his jaw and walked him backward into the room. They stripped off their clothes, Jeff slowing down only when Johnny groaned in pain.

He pressed his forehead against Jeff’s. “Since I can’t— do you mind—”

“Of course not,” Jeff breathed out.

That’s how they ended up on the bed, Johnny lying on his back while Jeff rode him long and hard. Johnny dug his teeth into his lower lip, biting back his moans, as Jeff slammed down on his cock, over and over again.

Afterward, Jeff collapsed next to him; their loud pants echoing in the room.

Johnny kept his eyes shut, as languid exhaustion settled over him. He loved this feeling, the few minutes after orgasm— surfing on the edge of sleep, thoughts flowing through him like molasses, slow and syrupy. He lingered in the state for as long as he could, until gradually the muddle started to clear, and his mind drifted to the one person he didn’t want to think about: Daniel.

Daniel who put all essential items in the kitchen at waist-level just so Johnny wouldn’t have to exert himself. Daniel who buttered Johnny’s toast and cut up his food, because he knew Johnny couldn’t handle a knife.

Johnny believed him when he said that he needed help. Kreese was a snake on the loose, and every year with him around was a new generation of students that could grow with his values.

Strike first. Strike hard. No mercy.

Johnny used to live by those words; now he hated them with every fiber of his being. All they ever did was cause chaos and destruction.

_What are you doing, huh?_

He thought of Miguel in the hospital, with tubes sticking in and out his nose.

Robby running away, lost and afraid, with nobody to turn to.

Nothing.

Johnny had done nothing to redeem himself.

The truth was liberating.

When he kissed Jeff good-bye, he felt more at peace than he had in a long time.

“Are you sure you can’t stay the night?”

“Sorry, I have to go.”

“Alright, well I’ll be back soon. Hopefully in March.”

Johnny nodded and pulled in for one last kiss, before making his way to the elevator.

It was past midnight when he arrived to Daniel’s house. He entered as quietly as he could and found Daniel sitting on the sofa, with his legs crossed on the coffee table. He got to his feet at the sight of Johnny, eyes scattering over him like he thought maybe something had happened.

Maybe something did.

“Okay,” Johnny said, before swallowing thickly. “I’ll join Miyagi-Do.”


	10. First Class

It figured that his next class would be with the older kids.

“Okay, everyone. Sensei Lawrence will be joining us in class until further notice. I expect you all to show him the same respect you show me.”

They stared uncertainly at Johnny, and Daniel wasn’t surprised. He made quite an image in his sleeveless black gi, with the faded bruises on his face and the scruffy beard.

“Before we begin—”

A hand raised into the air. “Sensei LaRusso,” came the nasal voice.

Daniel held back a sigh.

“Yes, Demetri.”

“Now I might need a little brushing up. But isn’t Mr. Lawrence— oh I don’t know— our _enemy_? Your long-time childhood rival? Former _leader_ of Cobra Kai?”

Trust Demetri to suck all the air out of the room.

Johnny was a tense line by his side now. Daniel could practically feel the waves of anxiety rolling off him.

He licked his lips. “First of all, it’s Sensei Lawrence. Second, no. He’s no longer Cobra Kai. Any other questions?”

Nobody dared say anything else. Daniel wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he quickly started the lesson.

They began with a ten-minute warm-up, before moving onto a kick and hand strike combination. Daniel did a demonstration with Johnny, delivering a double side kick before lunging forward and connecting with his chest. It felt good to work with somebody his own height; and despite the weight loss, Johnny was still a hard wall of muscle against his fist.

Afterward, he split the students into groups. Daniel made sure to take the side of the room that had all of Johnny’s ex-students. Seeing by the tight lines around their mouths, they didn’t seem too happy with the new development.

Daniel had always thought that Johnny was rigid and unforgiving in the dojo; perhaps it was the lingering remains of Kreese’s ghost in his mind. But now as he watched Johnny progress through the room, he realized he couldn’t have been further from the truth.

Johnny was calm, determined— and most importantly, he was _patient_. He didn’t leave any student behind until he was sure that they’d mastered the combination.

Daniel returned to his group. He corrected a few more poorly executed moves. When he glanced back fifteen minutes later, Johnny was with one of the newer students.

“— need to swing your elbow a little higher,” Johnny said.

“Like this?”

“No— without changing your stance. You keep your feet where they are—”

Austin’s face crumpled. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, but you need to concentrate.”

“I can’t help it. I have ADHD.”

Johnny stopped short. “What.”

“Attentive deficit hyperactivity disorder? It means that I have trouble staying focused when it comes to things like...”

As he launched into a long-winded explanation, Johnny stared with a dazed expression. Then, he blinked and his eyes searched the room, landing on Daniel.

The expression was so Johnny _._

_What the fuck._

Daniel smiled, and tried to ignore the way his heart did a little flip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the real fun begins!


	11. Long Walks

Daniel lost two students the first week alone. Johnny overheard him one morning just as he was about to enter the kitchen.

“—understand that you’re having doubts, Mrs. Souni. But I can assure you that Mr. Lawrence is no longer part of Cobra Kai.” Johnny stopped in his steps. “No, he’s changed—” There was a pause, as Daniel listened on the phone. “Yes, it was his son but that doesn’t mean—”

Johnny clenched his jaw, and went to take a shower instead.

He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. He saw the way the students looked at him. The incomprehension, the confusion. The fear.

The young ones were the worst.

“I heard his student almost died?” he heard one of them whisper on the third day.

“The one from West Valley?” another asked.

“Yeah, isn’t that the one?”

Johnny tried not to let it affect him, but there was only so much he could take, only so much he could bottle up. So, he started taking walks. Long-ass fucking walks.

Or at least that’s what he told Daniel.

What he was really doing was hitting the bar he’d found a few blocks down the street.

He wasn’t proud of himself. It was hard lying to Daniel— especially on nights like this, when he looked like he was at the end of his rope. Bent over his desk, pouring over divorce papers.

Johnny watched him from the door. He didn’t know what pushed him to say something. Maybe it was the bags under Daniel’s eyes, maybe the deep crease between his eyebrows.

“Hey.”

Daniel looked up, lines smoothing a little at the sight of him. “Hey.”

“You’ve been at it for a while. Maybe you should take a break.”

Johnny regretted the words the second they left his mouth. They sounded too open, too caring. Daniel didn’t notice though. He just groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

“No, I think I’ll go to bed. It’s—” he checked the clock. “Not even eight.” He laughed, but it died quickly. “You goin’ for your walk?”

“Yeah.”

Daniel nodded. He got to his feet and stretched his back, his shirt riding up his stomach. “Okay, well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Johnny felt a pang of guilt as he stepped outside, though he didn’t understand why. It’s not like they were friends. They were more like— bodies living in orbit. Daniel cooking meals, while Johnny did dishes. Johnny mowing the lawn, while Daniel did laundry.

A part of it was nice. For the first time in months, Johnny’s day felt structured. It had a beginning, a middle and an end.

But it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to stop the itch underneath his skin. To quell the regret and the self-loathing.

He entered the dive and his eyes landed on a redhead sitting alone at the bar. Short hair, tight black dress. He took a deep breath. There was only one thing that could take care of that.


	12. Missing

Johnny wasn’t back and he wasn’t answering his phone.

Daniel paced the living room back and forth. Usually, he was always home by ten, but it was now eleven o’clock and there was still no sign of him.

He had a feeling for a while that Johnny wasn’t really going on walks, especially after he’d returned one night with a stagger in his step. But Daniel had been too afraid to ask, he didn’t think it was his _place._

Ten minutes later, he gave in and went to search Johnny’s room. He could hear Amanda’s voice screaming in his head _Why do you always do this,_ but he ignored it. He rifled through Johnny’s nightstand, his duffel bag, and then the pockets of all his jeans.

He let out a sound of triumph when his fingers connected with a wad of paper.

It was a receipt from two days ago. He recognized the name of the bar, it was only a fifteen-minute walk away. Is this where Johnny was going every night? Daniel pushed down the surge of anger— now was not the time— and got his feet moving.

The drive seemed to take forever. He double-parked on the side of the road, and hurriedly climbed out. Then, steeling himself, went inside.

The place was a dump. It was dingy with peeling walls and bad lighting. Exactly the kind of bar he hated.

He scanned the area first before making his way through the crowd. He went around the room three times, and when he was done, checked the restrooms.

Johnny was nowhere to be seen.

By now, his worry had turned into full-blown anxiety. He wanted to ask the bartender, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even have a picture of Johnny. He breathed through the panic, and headed back outside.

He stepped into the night, and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to think.

_Where could he be?_

Suddenly, he heard a sound. His head whipped around, frowning. He dropped his arms and listened.

That’s when he heard it again— it sounded like someone was _choking_ , and it was coming from the alley.

All his senses went on high alert. He inched toward the darkness, his heart hammering in his chest. He crooked his head forward and looked around the corner. At first, he couldn’t tell what he was seeing.

When he did, his body went cold.

Half hidden in the shadows was a man on his knees, head bobbing up and down the length of another man’s dick. Daniel’s stomach twisted in a tangled knot of shame and arousal.

Then, all at once, he registered the black vans, the blond hair, the beard—

“Johnny,” the word ripped out of his throat.

Johnny jerked back, his lips shiny wet with spit, and his eyes wide open.

They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at each other in shock.

Daniel recovered first.

“Get in the fucking car,” he growled.


	13. Blow-Up

Johnny shook his leg in the footwell. There were so many emotions warring inside of him—fear, shame, regret—but most of all, he was _angry_. So fucking angry.

At Daniel. At life. At himself.

When they arrived home, he didn’t even wait for Daniel to turn off the engine. He just fumbled for the handle and climbed out.

“Johnny,” Daniel called after him.

He slammed the door shut and stomped across the garden. His head was still spinning from the alcohol, and his chest was hurting, a searing pain that was making it harder to breathe.

He stopped only when he reached the living room. There was the sound of footsteps behind him, keys being thrown on the table.

“We need to talk,” Daniel said in an angry voice. “What the hell was that, huh? On your knees in some alley giving some stranger a blow job?”

Johnny bared his teeth. “Fuck off, LaRusso.”

“No, I need to understand what I just saw. I don’t—” Daniel broke off, the only sound in the room their loud breathing. “Do you even like guys?”

He turned around, sneering. “Why do you even care?”

“Because—” Daniel said, before clenching his fists. “Because I just _do_.”

“Why?” Johnny shouted. “It has nothing to do with you.”

“Johnny, you’re not somebody I just met off the streets,” Daniel exploded, his voice echoing in the living room. “We live together. So forgive me if I’m feeling a little concerned.”

“Well, you don’t need to be. It’s just something I do to pass the time, alright? It doesn’t mean anything.”

“What part of stranger in an alley do you not understand?” Daniel continued, his face going red. “There is nothing _normal_ about this.”

“So what, I should become a fucking nun like you?”

“I’m not a—” Daniel said, before pressing his lips together in frustration. He took a few deep breaths, and tried again in a quieter voice, “Okay. Let’s just start over. I didn’t mean to sound— judgmental, okay? I’m not attacking—”

“How did you even find me?” Johnny cut him off.

The question had been on his mind ever since the car ride. Now, Daniel’s jaw snapped closed, and his eyes dropped to the floor. Not suspicious _at all._ Johnny took a step forward, and dropped his voice menacingly.

“How—did you—find me?”

There was a long silence, as Daniel worked his jaw back and forth.

“I found a receipt in your room.”

_“What?”_

“I was worried about you,” Daniel snapped back, his eyes flashing in anger. “I thought you were dead in a ditch somewhere.”

Johnny gritted his teeth. “You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

He turned on his heel and headed in direction of his room.

“Johnny,” Daniel said, following him.

He whipped around. “You know, it’s at times like these that I know exactly why your wife divorced you.”

He only had a split-second to see Daniel’s crestfallen face before he slammed the door in his face.


	14. Realization

Any sense of camaraderie they’d developed vanished in a puff of smoke.

For the next few days, they ate their meals separately and avoided each other in the house. Classes continued as usual, but Johnny stopped going out on his walks. Instead he retreated in the dojo for hours on end; and on the rare occasion that he came out, it was only to watch TV in the living room.

At first, Daniel was glad. He was still angry over Johnny’s comment about the divorce. It was a low blow, and they both knew it. But as the haze slowly dissipated, his mind began to wander, and his thoughts drifted to that night in the alley.

He kept seeing Johnny on his knees with his hands wrapped around the other man’s hips. The look of pure bliss on his face, as his head bobbed up and down. The way his cheeks hollowed with every deep pull of his mouth.

He’d moved with the confidence of someone who’d done it countless times before.

It made Daniel question his own awareness: How hadn’t he realized what was going on every night? What _else_ had he missed? So, he decided to watch Johnny more closely after that.

That’s when he realized that Johnny really liked putting things in his mouth. He’d noticed it before on multiple occasions, but it hadn’t been anything other than a passing observation. Now, it was all he could see.

Johnny chewing on a plastic pen cap. Johnny rolling a toothpick around in his mouth. Johnny rubbing the rim of a beer bottle against his lips. And when he didn’t find anything to put in his mouth, he scraped his teeth over his lower lip, over and over again, like a compulsion.

It meant something. Daniel couldn’t put his finger on what exactly, but he could see it for what it was; a symptom of a deeper problem.

“—sure we can work out a solution. Right, LaRusso?”

Daniel blinked and looked up from Johnny’s lips.

“What?” he asked, feeling his face go red.

Johnny lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed. He nodded his head in the student’s direction. “Barton was just saying that he couldn’t come to class tomorrow or on Thursday. I was thinking we could give him some exercises to do from home.”

“Yeah,” Daniel said, clearing his throat. “That’s a good idea.”

Johnny stared at him a beat longer, before shifting on his feet and turning back to Barton.

Daniel’s heart pounded in his chest, as he made his way through the room. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t just worried.

The image of Johnny on his knees had also ignited something inside of him, a primal heat that he’d never felt before—it burned through his veins like wildfire.

But he didn’t know how to deal with it, so he shoved it down and concentrated on work instead. He corrected circular elbow blocks, and tried not to stare at Johnny the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started working longer hours again, so I'm not sure if I can continue with the daily updates. We'll see how it goes this week. *:･ﾟ✧


	15. Darkest Hour

One minute, he was chugging a bottle of vodka, and the next, his cheek was smushed against the cold linoleum floor.

There was the sound of a door opening, followed by slow footsteps.

“Johnny?”

His first thought was that it was Jimmy. But then he remembered that he hadn’t seen Jimmy in a really, really long time. It’s only when a hand pushed him onto his back that Daniel’s angry face swam into view.

“What the hell did you do? Did you go through my stash?”

Johnny just blinked up at him, trying to get his head to stop spinning. There was that feeling inside of him again, spreading through his chest like poison. He fucking hated himself.

“Whatever. Just get up.”

A hand grabbed him by the upper arm, and then he was being hoisted to his feet. His head lolled against Daniel’s shoulder.

“Okay, one step at a time. One step, then the other-”

He moved, and then a moment later, his world tilted and he was being laid down on a bed. He stared drunkenly at the ceiling. Fuck, why did he always have to mess shit up?

His vision blurred, and it was so _stupid_. He was so stupid. If his mother saw him now, she’d be rolling over in her grave.

“Hey, Johnny. Come on.”

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, as a thumb wiped at his cheek.

“Is this because I found you the other night? Come on, it’s no big deal. I forgot all about it.”

Johnny shook his head. He felt like he’d swallowed glue, jaw clamped so tight that his teeth were aching. “I’m— I’m a fuck-up.”

“No, you’re not,” came Daniel’s firm voice.

“I am.” A ragged sound escaped his chest. “I _am._ ”

“No, look at me,” Daniel said, holding him by the jaw. “Johnny, look at me.”

Johnny opened his eyes. He tried to concentrate on Daniel’s eyes, but ended up staring at his lips.

“You are not a fuck-up,” Daniel said, enunciating every word clearly. “You’ve made mistakes, but you’re trying to make up for them, okay? That’s all that matters.”

Johnny breathed. He wanted to believe Daniel, he really did— but how could he? There was no way for him to undo all the damage that he’d done. Robby. Miguel.

Suddenly, he wished he could go thirty years back. Back when Cobra Kai meant comfort and stability. He didn’t have worry about making bad decisions at the time; all he had to do was follow orders, and trust that Kreese had his back.

The longing was so strong he could taste it at the back of his throat. Daniel looked at him like he was still waiting for an answer.

“I want...” Johnny swallowed thickly. He breathed again. “I want to be left alone.”

The hand loosened on his jaw, and Johnny turned over on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He closed his eyes and felt his body go limp as he fell to sleep.


	16. Old Suspicions

Apart from Johnny’s massive hangover the next morning, things went back to semi-normal. Johnny didn’t show any sign that he remembered the details of that night, and Daniel didn’t pry.

Though the image of Johnny’s tear-stained face was seared into his brain. Daniel had never seen him in that state, so open and vulnerable. It tugged something inside of him, a fierce protectiveness that he’d never felt before.

He thought about it, as he stepped inside the building of Avila & Associates. He greeted the receptionist, who directed him to the end of the hall.

He could see from the door that Amanda was already inside with her lawyer. He took a deep breath, before entering the room.

“Good morning,” Daniel said, as he made his way around the table. “You’ll have to excuse my lawyer, Mr. Pearson. He’s running a bit late.”

Mrs. Avila nodded, but Amanda ignored him, too busy typing something on her phone. Daniel pressed his lips together, and sat down in the chair opposite her.

He took a few papers out of his briefcase, and read in silence.

After a few minutes, Mrs. Avila turned to Amanda and said quietly, “I need to check something with my secretary, I’ll be right back.”

“No problem,” Amanda said in a low tone.

Mrs. Avila’s heels clacked against the floor as she left the room, and then it was just them. Daniel went through the list of assets, while Amanda continued to work on her phone.

It wasn’t long before she spoke up.

“So… I heard that you’re living with Johnny now.”

Daniel’s chest tightened. He was careful to keep his eyes trained on the paper. “Yeah, and?”

“Nothing. I just find it strange that you would ask your old childhood rival to move in with you.”

He could hear her voice screaming in his head.

 _You_ ’ _ve always been so obsessed with that man._

Now, there was the sound of her swiveling in her chair, her nails tapping on the table. Like she was gearing herself up, steeling herself for—

“Especially so soon after the divorce.”

Daniel’s eyes snapped up, his heart racing in his chest.

“Excuse me?”

It was the reaction she was looking for. Her lips stretched into a humorless smile.

“I just find it odd that the man who broke our marriage is the man you’ve invited to live with you.”

They stared at each other for a long, long time. There was a calculating gleam in her eye that Daniel didn’t like. It was the same look she gave potential customers whenever she was moving in for the kill.

The spell was broken, when both lawyers reentered the office.

“Mr. LaRusso, I’m sorry for being so late,” Mr. Pearson said, his bald head shiny with sweat. “I was held up at another meeting.”

Daniel clenched his jaw, and turned his attention back to Amanda. She lifted an eyebrow, daring him to say something.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he said in a hard voice.


	17. Tension Rising

Daniel was moody ever since his meeting at the lawyer’s office. Stomping around, slamming doors. Johnny wanted to make a joke about living with teenage girls, but he held back his tongue.

He could see that the divorce was tormenting Daniel. He and his wife were more or less in agreement over the shares of LaRusso Auto, but they were still fighting over the kids. Amanda wanted full custody with only alternating weekends for Daniel. It didn't help that Samantha was going off to college soon, and Anthony apparently hated his dad now.

It almost made Johnny feel bad about his comment the other night. Almost.

Because if anything, Daniel became even more uptight.

It started with small things at first. Making lesson plans that went on for pages. Asking Johnny to take off his shoes before entering the house. The next thing he knew Daniel was insisting that the remote control be placed at that _exact_ spot on the coffee table, and he was freaking out when Johnny forgot to clean leftover food out of the drain.

All it did was set Johnny on edge. He tried his best to keep his cool and not rise up to the bait, but it was hard. Daniel always did know how to push his buttons. Not only that— Johnny caught him staring a few times with clenched fists. Almost like he was itching for a fight.

To make matters worse, Johnny hadn’t had sex since Daniel discovered him giving a blow job in the alley. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone this long without fucking anyone, and he was beginning to feel the effects of it, all that extra tension coiling inside his body.

To stave off the need, he spent more time in the dojo, practicing his katas. Kicking and punching until he was drenched in sweat, his limbs shaking from exhaustion. It was good, but as soon as his head hit the pillow at night, he became restless again.

He fantasized about faceless men and women, rough hands and needy moans. He slid his hand into his boxers and stroked himself, working himself fast and hard. He imagined himself being held down, with his cock buried in tight heat. Dark eyes burning into him, hips slamming down on his cock.

A grunt escaped him, and he shoved a fist into his mouth, sucking hard on his knuckles. Soon, the heat was building inside of him, higher and higher, curling around his belly, shooting up his spine.

He bit down on his hand when he came, stars bursting behind his eyelids.

Twenty seconds. For twenty seconds, he panted at the ceiling, chest heaving with every breath. For twenty seconds, he felt pleasantly numb, his mind buzzing with static.

After that, the fog slowly dissipated, and tension trickled back into his body, hardening one muscle at a time. He dug his teeth into his lip, as the realization set in, cold and harsh.

He needed more, so much more.


	18. Full Contact

Daniel was sick and tired of everything; the divorce, the students. Johnny’s lips, red and swollen. So, he suggested that they hit the mat after class.

Johnny looked like he wanted to say no.

“What, afraid you’re gonna lose?” Daniel goaded him.

Johnny’s jaw ticked, and it’s how they found themselves sparring thirty minutes later, a constant stream of _strike, block, strike._ There was a tension in the air and an itch under Daniel’s skin.

He felt bold, reckless. When Johnny lunged forward with a punch, Daniel dodged it and retaliated with a side kick. He backed off quickly, and they circled each other again.

Daniel blinked sweat out of his eyes. “Is that all you got?”

Johnny bared his teeth, and delivered a roundhouse kick. Daniel blocked it, then spun around and struck him with his elbow. Johnny grunted, and Daniel snapped back into position, still restless.

“You gotta do better than—”

He let out a _oof_ when Johnny tackled him to the ground, his head spinning from the impact.

“Is this what you want?” Johnny growled, pinning him down hard with an arm to the chest. “Huh?”

Daniel’s body thrummed in response. He could feel Johnny’s every breath like a fiery exhale against his lips. Johnny’s pupils were blown, and his lips were moving like he was trying really hard not to bite them.

It’s what fucking drove Daniel over the edge.

With his heart in his throat, he raised a hand and quickly touched Johnny’s jaw. Johnny jerked his head back. They stared at each other for a long time, Daniel’s hand in the air, Johnny staring.

Then, Daniel moved again, slower this time. He pressed his thumb against Johnny’s lips, softly at first and when Johnny didn’t react, adding pressure until the hard line of his mouth gave in and Daniel’s thumb brushed against the warm pad of his tongue.

Johnny’s eyes burned into him, full of heat. Time seemed to stretch, stretch, then suddenly lips sealed around his finger, and Johnny’s cheeks hollowed as he sucked on it.

A hand clamped around his wrist like a white-hot iron band, and Johnny held him still. He concentrated on the tip, running his tongue along the nail, before swallowing him to the root, over and over again.

Johnny’s breath was getting more and more labored, as was Daniel’s. His stomach was a hard knot, every nerve in his body electrified. Johnny rocked his hips once against Daniel, hard line of his dick brushing against his stomach, and bit gently on his finger. Daniel’s nostrils flared.

When he finally released Daniel, they were both panting. Johnny’s eyes dropped to his lips, before snapping back up.

He lowered Daniel’s hand, letting go of him slowly, and pulled himself to his feet. Johnny looked down at him, clenched his fists before turning on his heel and walking away.

The door closed, and Daniel covered his face with his hands. His finger was cold, and he was so very, very hard.


	19. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for the support so far. I really appreciate it.

Johnny couldn’t stop replaying the scene in his head. Daniel, for the most part, acted like nothing happened.

They ate their meals together, and it was just like old times, talking about ‘80s movies, music and cars. Though every now and then, Daniel’s eyes would drop to his lips before scattering away. Only to return five seconds later, and for the cycle to begin again.

It sparked a fire low in Johnny’s belly. He started to look at Daniel—like _really_ look at him. His dark eyes and easy smile. The hard angle in his jaw. The lean muscles, and long legs that went on for miles. If Johnny had met him at a bar, he wouldn’t have wasted a second before hitting on him.

Now the taste of Daniel, salty and hot, was engraved in his memory.

Johnny got a message from _Yara the waitress_ halfway through the week, but he ignored it. He was too busy reveling in the slow burn in his veins. Imagining what it would be like to crowd Daniel against the wall and kiss him. To take his time unbuckling his jeans before dropping to his knees and swallowing him down.

Daniel was the bossy type. He’s probably sink his fingers into Johnny’s hair, and roll his hips, slow and dirty. Throw his head back, and let out a guttural moan.

So, Johnny waited. He waited for Daniel to make the next move, to show Johnny a sign that he was interested in taking things further.

Five days passed, and Daniel didn’t say a word.

It was a hard blow for Johnny.

On the sixth night, he lay wide awake in bed, as old doubts curled around him like dark shadows.

 _Maybe Daniel realized how fucked-up you really are,_ the voice said inside of him. _He saw what a huge mistake you were, and decided to run in the other direction._

Johnny woke up the next morning, feeling exhausted and bleary-eyed. It took all his willpower to drag himself out of bed and into the kitchen.

Daniel wasn’t there, but there was an envelope waiting for him on the counter.

_Gone to see the kids. Also, finally got some money in._

It was another check. Johnny eyed the amount: it wasn’t a lot, but it was enough for him to cover basic expenses. He could finally go to the store and buy himself some decent coffee again. Not that organic green-tea infused shit that Daniel brought in.

And then maybe... He bit his lip. Maybe he could call Yara. He thought about it, as he headed back to the bedroom and grabbed his clothes from the dresser. Daniel wasn’t going to be back before late afternoon. He had more than enough time to kill.

He slipped on his jeans and just as he buckled his belt, he stilled and looked down, frowning. With slow hands, he loosened the belt one notch up from the usual place and released a breath. There, that was better.


	20. Mama Said

Daniel took a bite of his spinach omelette, and stared off into the distance. There was a young boy sitting with his father at a table nearby. He watched as they leaned into each other, talking excitedly over a plate of pastries.

“Honey, you seem exhausted,” Lucille’s voice pierced through his thoughts.

Daniel blinked, and turned to his mother.

“It must be the students,” Lucille continued, as she squeezed lemon on her smoked salmon. “They’re running you ragged. I can see it all over your face.”

“Ma, it’s not the students,” he sighed. “It’s everything.”

Lucille hummed, and set the lemon aside.

“Well, at least you have some help now, right? How’s it going with Johnny?”

Daniel went silent, and looked at the father-son duo again.

That was the million-dollar question, wasn’t it?

“I don’t know. He—” He frowned in thought. “He doesn’t seem happy.”

It took him a while to reach this conclusion. But the truth was that Johnny never smiled anymore. Yeah, his lips curled from time to time, but ever since he’d moved in, Daniel could count on one hand the number of times he’d heard him laugh.

Lucille nodded, her earrings dangling with the movement.

“Well, it’s understandable, after everything that he lost.”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Ma, it was just a stupid dojo— He didn’t even agree with the philosophy anymore.”

She was about to take a bite of her salmon. At that, she lowered her hand in surprise. “No, not that.”

“Then what?”

There was an expression on her face that looked a lot like pity.

“Daniel— the _kids_.”

His face creased in confusion. “What?”

“Didn’t his star pupil almost die in that school fight? Wasn’t his _son_ the one who pushed him?”

He stared at her with his heart in his throat. Lucille shook her head in desperation.

“I thought you realized that already. Has Johnny even talked to them since the accident?”

Daniel felt like the dumbest man alive. “No,” he said thickly.

His eyes dropped to his plate in sudden shame. Now that she mentioned it, it seemed so _obvious_. He remembered Johnny’s first questions after the alley fight.

_How’s Robby doing?_

_And Miguel?_

The sadness in his lips, the light sheen in his eyes. Then, a few weeks ago, when he’d found Johnny passed out drunk on the kitchen floor.

 _I_ ’ _m— I_ ’ _m a fuck-up._

Daniel had assumed that— fuck, he didn’t know what he’d assumed. He’d always believed that Johnny’s behavior was the problem. The excessive drinking, this promiscuity. _(He flushed at the memory of wet heat around his finger.)_ Now he could see it for what it was— a coping mechanism.

It was the only way Johnny knew how to deal with the cocktail of emotions warring inside of him.

His mother was still staring at him, unaware of the mind-blowing revelation he’d just had.

“You’re right,” Daniel croaked, before clearing his throat. “Thanks, Ma.”

Lucille smiled, blue eyes twinkling. “Now, let’s talk about my grandchildren.”


	21. This Old Feeling

Johnny had just opened the dishwasher, when Daniel walked into the kitchen.

“Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure,” Johnny said, as he pulled out the rack full of clean plates.

When he didn’t talk right away, Johnny straightened up. Daniel was biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot.

“I, uh.” Daniel said, and it only made Johnny more tense. “I, uh, just got off the phone with Robby.”

A surge of adrenaline shot through Johnny, and he jolted forward.

“What happened? Is he okay?”

Daniel’s jaw went slack, before snapping closed.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s good,” he hurried to say, and then shaking his head, he rubbed a palm over his head. “I’m sorry. I should have— I should have probably led with that. Robby’s good, he’s doing fine.”

Johnny felt some of the tension leave his body. But Daniel still looked serious, like he was steeling himself for what was coming next.

“Okay,” Johnny said uncertainly.

“What I meant to say is...” Daniel dropped his hand, and took a deep breath. “I talked with him and he wants to meet you.”

Johnny’s heart jumped in his throat, choking off any immediate reply. He swallowed, and then when his mouth was still dry, swallowed again.

“What?” he croaked.

“He wants to meet you,” Daniel repeated, eyes going soft. “Tomorrow, at 4 pm.”

Johnny breathed in, breathed out. He blinked the black spots out of his eyes, and grabbed a towel.

He took the plates out of the dishwasher, one by one, drying any leftover dampness before shelving them into the cupboard. The repetition of the movement soothed his nerves, and allowed time for the information to sink in. Daniel stayed silent behind him.

When he could finally trust himself to speak, he cleared his throat.

“Was it his idea?” Johnny asked.

There was another moment of silence. He could imagine Daniel’s forehead creasing in concern.

“No. It was mine.” He hesitated. “It took a little convincing but he wants to hear you out.”

Johnny nodded jerkily. He appreciated the honesty. He didn’t expect Robby to be happy to see him, not after everything he’d done. The fact that he’d even consider giving Johnny a chance, was enormous already.

After a while, he realized that Daniel was still waiting for a reply.

“Thanks,” he managed to say.

“Yeah,” Daniel said softly. “No problem.”

He heard retreating footsteps, and a door closing in the hallway. He continued to transfer the plates, until his movements slowed down, and he put away the last plate.

He placed his hands on the edge of the counter and leaned forward with his head hanging between his shoulders. He closed his eyes, and just breathed.

 _I_ ’ _m going to see my son,_ the words echoed inside of him.

He felt a stirring deep within himself, even as the emotions crashed over him like a tidal wave.

 _I_ ' _m going to see my son._

Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching Star Wars for the first time. I had to stop myself from calling this chapter "A New Hope". :D


	22. Stressed Out

He watched Johnny during breakfast. He seemed anxious, pushing his baked eggs and vegetables around in his plate.

“Move them around a bit more and the eggs are going to scramble themselves.”

Johnny’s lips quirked in a ghost of a smile, before disappearing back into a thin line.

Daniel’s heart ached at the sight.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked quietly.

Johnny shoved a forkful into his mouth, sauce dripping into his beard, and looked Daniel in the eye.

Daniel flushed at the attention, every nerve in his body going hot. A moment passed between them. Then, Johnny’s gaze dropped, and he shrugged.

“No.”

Daniel swallowed hard, and returned to his meal.

It was Saturday, so Johnny spent the rest of the morning tending the garden, while Daniel cleaned the cars. They ate lunch together, and then continued to work around the house in the afternoon.

At half past three, Johnny stepped into the living room, while Daniel was on his laptop. He’d gelled his hair, and dressed in jeans and a half-ironed dress shirt.

He was trying so hard.

“It’s gonna go well,” Daniel said in his most reassuring voice. “Trust me.”

Johnny was doing that thing with his mouth again.

“Thanks,” he said.

A long pause. Then, he nodded to himself, and walked out the door.

Daniel sighed. He sent out a few more emails, but he had trouble staying focused. His thoughts kept wandering back to Johnny.

Things were _okay_ between them. Awkward at times, more comfortable at others. And then occasionally, there were moments such as this morning. An unbearable tension coiling between them, like a tightly wound rope.

They hadn’t talked about that day in the dojo, though Daniel fantasized about it often. The closeness, the heat. The way he’d pushed his finger into Johnny’s mouth, the way Johnny had _let_ him—

Daniel got up and went to the garden shed. He didn’t know how long he spent there, pruning branches, shearing leaves, but it helped him clear his mind.

His phone rang just as he finished his second bonsai tree. He frowned when he saw that it was Robby.

“Hello?”

“Was this a joke?” came Robby’s angry voice.

Daniel’s body went cold. “What?”

“When you said my dad wanted to meet me, I believed you. I thought that he wanted to make amends, that he wanted to talk about what happened—”

“Wait, wait, hold up. Johnny isn’t with you?”

“No!” Robby shouted on the phone. “He didn’t show up. I spent half an hour at the diner waiting for him, and he never came!”

Daniel breathed. “Robby, this wasn’t a joke, I swear. He really wanted to see you. Maybe— maybe he had trouble finding the place, or—”

“Save the excuses. I should have known you’d try to cover for him.”

And then the line cut.

Daniel lowered his phone, his heart pounding in his chest.

He didn’t blame Robby for not believing him, not when he didn’t believe himself.


	23. Gotta Earn It

The moment Johnny stepped inside, he knew he was in trouble. The lights were off, and there wasn’t the smell of dinner wafting through the air.

He removed his shoes, and placed them at the door. He turned around, and jumped out of his skin. Daniel stood a few feet away with clenched fists.

“Where were you?”

Johnny worked his jaw back and forth.

“I went to a bar and lost track of time.”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?”

“I'm sorry, okay?” Johnny said angrily. “I was stressed out and—”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Daniel snapped back. “Do you know how long I stayed on the phone, trying to convince Robby to see you in the first place?”

Fuck this. Johnny didn’t need the extra layer of guilt. He gritted his teeth and pushed past him. But Daniel was having none of it, he shoved Johnny back by the shoulders.

“Don’t walk away from me.”

“What more do you want from me? I said I was sorry.”

“I wanna know why,” Daniel shouted. “Why didn’t you see Robby?”

“I told you why,” Johnny yelled.

“Did you fuck someone?”

Johnny’s jaw snapped shut.

He breathed.

“That’s none of your—”

“Did you?” Daniel cut him off.

Hearing the words come out of Daniel’s mouth caused a wave of shame and arousal to wash over him.

“Yes.”

Daniel crowded against him, dangerous glint in his eye. “So that’s what you needed? To fuck it out of your system?”

The air shifted, and Johnny felt another bolt of heat.

“Huh?” Daniel pushed him in the chest.

This time, Johnny pushed back. They grabbed the fronts of their shirts, and scuffled back and forth, grunting, until Daniel slammed him against the wall, his thigh between Johnny’s legs. They panted at each other.

“Is this what you want?” Daniel growled.

Johnny held onto him, and stared at his lips, dizzy, breathless. Mind-blowingly hard. He wanted to— He strained forward, desperate, but Daniel’s hands tightened in his shirt, keeping him at a distance.

“If you wanna kiss me, you gotta earn it,” Daniel bared his teeth. “And that starts with getting your shit together, you hear me?”

Johnny nodded, up and down, anything to get Daniel to shut up.

Daniel’s eyes darted all over his face.

“Okay, _now_ you can kiss me.”

Johnny surged forward, molding his body against Daniel, and sealing their lips together. Daniel’s mouth was hot and inviting and everything that he ever wanted.

He dipped his tongue, lapping him up. Over and over in long, broad strokes.

Then, a hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him back. Johnny blinked, breathing hard, his head spinning.

Daniel’s pupils were blown, and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He licked his lips. “I’m going to bed now.”

With the other hand, he unhooked Johnny’s arm from his waist, and headed down the hallway into his room.

The door closed.

Johnny fell back against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those who haven't spontaneously combusted, next update on ~~Monday or~~ Tuesday. *:･ﾟ✧


	24. Firm Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to y'all, I now have a beautiful trophy case full of carbonized readers. #blessed

Daniel got out of bed the next morning, feeling like he hadn’t slept at all. He groaned and headed to the kitchen, only to freeze at the door.

Johnny was already awake and breakfast was ready.

“Good morning,” he said, pouring coffee for Daniel.

All at once, Daniel was hit by the reality of the situation, shame twisting in his gut. He remembered his words from the night before, flung in a moment of passion and anger.

_If you wanna kiss me, you gotta earn it._

He cleared his throat, and shuffled inside.

“Good morning,” Daniel said, sitting at the table.

Johnny took a seat across from him. The conversation was painfully normal. They talked about the squeaky garage door, maybe getting a new coffee maker. Daniel waited for Johnny to confront him, to tell him that he’d crossed a line.

But he didn’t say anything. He continued to talk, seemingly unbothered.

After breakfast, they went their own way to shower and get dressed. They met an hour later in the living room, this time with papers and pens. The Tournament was three months away, and they needed to get ready. They argued the strengths and weaknesses of each student, wrote down points to work on.

Even though Johnny kept biting his lip, he stayed focused on the conversation, his knee knocking against Daniel every now and then.

Time flew so fast, that when Daniel checked his watch again, it was already noon.

“Shit, I need to go. I got plans with the kids. Finish up later?”

Johnny nodded, and Daniel stood up. Just as he turned to leave, Johnny caught him by the arm.

“Hey, uh,” Johnny said, releasing him. He shifted his weight, almost nervous. “I wanted to ask you something.”

There it was, he wanted to talk about the night before.

“I was wondering if…”

Daniel steeled himself.

“…you could call Robby again?”

He blinked in surprise.

Then, he thought about the question, and his heart sank.

“Johnny—”

“Please,” Johnny said, taking a jerky step forward. “I know— I know I fucked up yesterday. I just want a second chance. I want to make it up to you— to him. Please.”

Daniel took in the serious lines in his forehead, the determined set in his jaw.

This was Johnny trying to get his shit together.

_It’s what I told him to do._

Daniel’s body moved on its own. He raised his hand and placed it on Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny tensed, until Daniel pressed a thumb in the hollow of his throat, stroking. Daniel watched in fascination as Johnny’s eyes glazed over, and his breathing went slow.

“I’ll call him after lunch.”

Johnny swallowed, and Daniel felt the throat work against his thumb. “Thanks.”

Daniel dropped his hand.

As he grabbed his keys and headed out, Daniel told himself that he was acting this way for Johnny’s sake— that Johnny _needed_ this.

He ignored the voice inside his head that said he shouldn’t be enjoying it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/post/619209206301687809/william-zabka-at-the-new-york-comic-con-in-2018) a GIF of Billy doing things.


	25. Second Chance

Johnny ran his fingers through his hair once again. Daniel had convinced him to skip the gel this time, and dress in a t-shirt and jeans. Now, his eyes moved restlessly around the diner, waiting for Robby to show up.

The door opened, and a blond head appeared.

Johnny stood up. Robby came closer, skateboard in hand. He looked older, with a short haircut that accentuated his wide jaw.

“Hey,” Johnny said, wishing he could hug him. He fidgeted instead and slid into the booth. “I ordered us some burgers.”

“I already ate,” Robby replied flatly, sitting down as well. “I have class in one hour, so make it fast.”

Johnny’s chest tightened. “How are you? Everything okay at home?”

“Yeah,” came the short reply.

“How about school? I heard you were getting good grades.”

Robbie didn’t answer this time, just stared down at the table with pursed lips.

Johnny chewed the inside of his cheek.

“How was juvie?” he asked, half-afraid of the answer.

_Please say something._

Robby shrugged. “Fine.”

The knot in Johnny’s chest loosened, until—

“No thanks to you.”

The words cut through him like a knife.

“Robby,” Johnny choked, leaning forward to grab him.

Robby snatched his hand away. “Don’t.”

And fuck, it _hurt._ “I know I wasn’t there. I’m sorry, I have no excuse—”

“Then why?” Robby cut in, suddenly angry. “I was the one being sent away, not you. Did you know they wanted to try me as an adult?” At Johnny’s shocked look, he bared his teeth. “Yeah, the only reason they didn’t is because Mr. LaRusso got me a good lawyer.”

Johnny’s heart was aching. “I didn’t kn—”

“Of course, you didn’t know. Because you weren’t there. Not when I was a baby, not when I was a kid, not ever.”

Then, he sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. His mouth moved like he was trying hard not to cry.

Johnny swallowed. “You’re right. I failed you. Again. Like I’ve failed you every day since the day you were born.” He breathed heavily, emotion thick in his throat. “But I’m trying to change. I really am. If you could just— give me a chance.”

“How?” Robby said through gritted teeth. “How could you possibly make up for everything that happened?”

“By being here for you now.”

Robby looked away.

“I’m not going anywhere this time. I _swear_ to you.” When Robby didn’t say anything, he added in a lighter tone, “Anyway, LaRusso would kill me if I did.”

Robby scoffed, but the hard line in his mouth softened a bit.

“I messed up enough times to know that you don’t trust me anymore. So please, let me prove myself to you... We can start small. How about I pick you up after school tomorrow, and we grab a bite to eat?”

Robby’s eyes snapped up, and the raw sadness in his expression took Johnny’s breath away.

This time, when Johnny leaned forward to grab his hand, Robby let him.


	26. Promise Kept

Daniel was warming up the beginner’s class, when Johnny appeared at the side-door. He signaled Daniel inside with his hand.

“Mia,” Daniel called out. “Watch everyone, while I’m gone.”

He waited for the girl’s nod, before jogging to the door. The hallway was dark, with only a sliver of light coming from the living room. Johnny stood against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

“So, how did it go?” Daniel asked.

“Good,” Johnny said, before hesitating. “I’m seeing him again tomorrow.”

Daniel’s heart soared. “That’s great.”

Johnny hummed, biting his lip.

“Aren’t you happy?” Daniel asked, frowning.

“I am. It's just... I don’t know how I could ever repay you. Robby told me you got him a good lawyer during the trial.”

“Hey,” Daniel said, wrapping his fingers around Johnny’s arm. “Don’t worry about it, okay? I’m just glad everything worked out.”

He nodded slowly. There was a moment of silence. Johnny’s eyes fell to Daniel’s lips, staying there a beat before snapping back up.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question caused warmth to pool in Daniel’s belly. He had to get back to class, but... Mia could hold the fort a while longer.

“Yeah,” he said, licking his lips. “Come here.”

His heart raced in his throat, as Johnny drew closer. Daniel cupped his jaw, feeling the soft bristles beneath his palm, and pressed their lips together.

For a second, time seemed to stand still, like the calm before the storm. Then, Johnny let out a shaky breath through his nose, and strong arms wrapped around Daniel’s waist, pulling him closer.

Johnny was a damn good kisser. He pushed his tongue into Daniel’s mouth, licking the roof of his mouth, before tugging his lips between his teeth. Daniel’s body went hot when he felt the hard line of Johnny’s arousal against his thigh. He opened his jaw wider, letting Johnny take control of the kiss.

But as the minutes passed, he realized that Johnny had no intention of stopping. Daniel leaned back, but Johnny only redoubled his efforts, crowding closer, his breath becoming heavier.

Daniel needed to return to class. He tried to lean back again, and when that didn’t work, he bit down on Johnny’s lip— _hard._ Johnny grunted and jerked back.

They panted into each other’s mouths, hot and heavy. Daniel rubbed his thumb against Johnny’s neck in apology.

“Get dressed in your gi, and come meet me in class,” he said hoarsely.

Johnny nodded with heavy-lidded eyes. He swayed forward, one long moment, before taking a step back and heading inside. Daniel took a minute to catch his breath. He readjusted himself in his pants, and then returned to the dojo.

Surprisingly, everybody was still in one piece. He took over the lesson, and tried his best to keep his mind busy with the students.

It worked well— up until moment Johnny entered the room, this time in his black gi. His lips were red and swollen, and Daniel got hard all over again.


	27. Getting Closer

Johnny learned a lot about Robby during the next few weeks. First off, he was repeating his sophomore year in Sherman Hills. He got good grades there, and the teachers liked him. Second, he was seeing a state-licensed therapist as part of his rehabilitation. Third, he didn’t do karate anymore.

That was the part that hurt Johnny the most.

Some days, Robby was open and chatty; other days he clammed up like a shell. Johnny took it in stride. He couldn’t expect Robby to forget everything that had happened between them, and he knew it took time to heal.

He learned that the hard way. Two weeks into their reunion, they were supposed to meet for lunch at noon, but half an hour before the scheduled time, the kitchen pipe burst. Cue Daniel freaking out, while Johnny raced off to turn off the main valve, and do everything in his power to limit the damage. The next thing he knew, it was half past twelve, and he couldn’t find his phone.

He jumped into the car, and gunned it.

When he arrived, he found Robby sitting in the parking lot, in the midst of a panic attack.

“Robby.”

Robby’s head whipped up, breathing heavily and his eyes glistening with tears. “I thought— I thought you weren’t coming,” he said, his voice a mix of anger and despair. “I- I thought— “

Johnny pulled him up into a hug. It took five minutes of rubbing Robby’s back and murmuring _I_ _’m sorry_ over and over again, for him to finally calm down.

He made sure to never misplace his phone after that. There was a time when it was attached to his hip; now he hardly looked at it. Why would he when this thing with Daniel was kicking off the ground?

They kissed sometimes now. He always waited for Daniel to initiate. When he did, Johnny didn’t hold back: he licked into Daniel’s mouth, nipping at his lips, tracing the ridges of his teeth. It left him surfing on a buzz for hours on end.

“Are you ever gonna shave?” Daniel complained one day, his chin red from the friction.

Johnny would have picked up the razor in a jiffy if he’d thought Daniel meant it. Instead, he dipped his head to bite at his throat, scraping his beard against sensitive skin just to feel Daniel shudder in pleasure.

Daniel wasn’t always so easy-going though. Johnny knew how eager he could get— _like an oversized puppy,_ Jeff had once said, laughing—but Daniel kept him on a tight leash, ending the kiss whenever it got too heated.

At first, Johnny didn’t understand why, but then he realized— Daniel thought about things. He weighed pros and cons; he flipped, stretched and inspected ideas. He _saw_ a reason for them to take it slow.

In some way, it reassured Johnny that Daniel cared about these things. It made him feel steady, safe.

It meant he didn't have to worry about fucking shit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/post/619445667246505984/william-zabka-at-the-new-york-comic-con-in-2018) another GIF of Billy doing things.


	28. Cold Reality

Johnny ordered the students to line up, while Daniel took attendance. He looked down at the list, and frowned when his eyes roamed over the room.

“Where’s Barton? Phillips?”

The air shifted so suddenly that the hairs on his arms raised. Nobody answered. His eyes landed on Demetri who was very obviously avoiding his gaze.

“Demetri.”

Demetri’s eyes snapped to him, looking stricken. Daniel raised his eyebrows.

“Where are Barton and Phillips?” he repeated.

“They, uh,” he said, fidgeting in place. “Jumped ship?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Does it matter?” Demetri asked, clearly trying to derail the conversation. “Barton had weak muscle tone, and Phillips was short, so really it’s better this w—”

“Demetri,” Daniel cut him off. “Where’d they go?”

The realization hit him as soon as the words left him. He knew what Demetri was going to say before he even opened his mouth.

“Cobra Kai?” Demetri said in a small voice.

Daniel’s hands tightened on the clipboard, as he breathed in and out. Johnny was a tense line by his side.

Chris spoke up at that moment. “Cobra Kai did a demo at the mall yesterday, and a couple of students saw them.”

Daniel clenched his jaw. There was a feeling rising in his chest; it was threatening to choke him. He pushed it down. Now was not the time.

“Okay,” Daniel said as calmly as he could. He cleared his throat. “That’s their choice. Let’s get back to the lesson. Today we’re working on kicks.”

There was a tension in the air during the rest of class; Daniel powered through it. Every now and then, he glanced at Johnny only to see his forehead furrowed in deep lines. He tried not to let it affect him.

When class ended, Johnny excused himself and went inside.

Daniel waited until the last student straggled out before following him. He found Johnny in the kitchen, cracking open his second bottle of beer. He took a long pull, his throat working around the drink.

“You okay?” Daniel asked.

Johnny leaned back against the counter and swallowed. Daniel watched his profile as he stared at the floor, licking his lower lip.

“A part of me almost forgot that Kreese was out there,” Johnny said in a self-deprecating tone.

Daniel knew what he meant. He’d been so absorbed in this new thing between them, he’d almost forgotten the point of winning the Tournament.

“What are we doing, huh?” Johnny asked, looking up. For a split-second, Daniel thought he was talking about _them_. But then he continued, “Say we win this Tournament, then what? Kreese is still going to be there. So is Cobra Kai. So, tell me, what’s the point?”

Daniel found himself at loss of words. He shook his head and sidled next to Johnny, close enough that their bodies aligned, arms touching.

“All we can do is move forward,” Daniel said quietly. “Continue to fight... Even if we don’t know where it’ll lead us.”

Johnny leaned into him, and didn’t say anything else.


	29. Missing Piece

The next day was Saturday. Johnny woke up late and shuffled into the living room, bleary-eyed and tired, only to find two wide eyes staring at him from the sofa.

It was Samantha and Anthony.

“Shit,” Johnny said, before hurrying back into the bedroom.

He grabbed jeans from the dresser and slipped them on quickly. He’d completely forgotten that they were coming. A part of him was annoyed; he’d hoped he could spend some time alone with Daniel. They’d been so busy during the week that they’d hardly had time to do anything, other than kiss once on Wednesday. He was starting to get antsy.

When he ventured back outside, the kids were watching TV. They looked at him when he stopped by the coffee table.

“Where’s your dad?”

Samantha’s eyes darted over him. “He went to the store to get pop tarts.”

“Yeah, right,” Anthony muttered.

She whipped around. “Will you stop it?”

“What?” Anthony snapped back. “You’re gonna have me believe he went out _just_ to get me pop tarts on a Saturday morning?”

Her eyebrows flew up, annoyed. “Yeah, he’s trying to make you happy, you idiot. That’s what he _does_.”

Anthony snorted. “Or he’s out banging some chick.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“You heard mom on the phone. There’s somebody else.”

“God, Anthony. Just _shut - up._ ”

Johnny felt like he was watching a ping-pong game, head turning side to side with every exchange.

“Don’t tell me to—”

“You are so unbeliev—”

“Quiet!” Johnny yelled.

They jumped in their seats, mouths snapping shut.

Johnny massaged his temple with his fingers; he could feel a headache coming on. He took a deep breath, and dropped his hand.

“First off, I’ve been living with your dad for three months. Trust me, if he had a girlfriend, I would know. He’s practically a nun.”

 _Except for the times he has my tongue down his throat,_ Johnny thought but didn’t say.

He continued, “Second, cut the guy some slack. He’s having a rough time.”

“Whatever,” Anthony huffed, pushing back into the sofa and turning on his gaming console.

Johnny sighed, and turned to Samantha. At least she had more brain cells.

“Apart from that, how’s everything going?”

She still seemed annoyed at Anthony, but she pulled herself together. “Good.”

“Grades?”

“Good.”

“Friends.”

Samantha made a face. “Not a lot.”

“Boyfriend.”

A scoff. “Yeah, right.”

“What about karate?”

She shrugged.

“What does that mean?”

Her shoulders slumped. “I can’t do it anymore, you know?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said, not really understanding.

“Maybe I’m just not made for it.”

Johnny hummed. He was about to excuse himself when she continued talking.

“I mean look at the others. Even Miguel. He practically _jumped_ back in, and he had a—”

Johnny froze, making Samantha's eyes widen.

She sat up with a worried look.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“No,” he said, his heart pounding in his throat. He swallowed. “What do you mean he jumped back in?”

She looked surprised. “He’s doing karate again. At Topanga Dojo.”


	30. In Need Of Help

The weekend with the kids turned out better than Daniel expected, and it was all thanks to Johnny. Except for a few hours that he spent with Robby on Saturday afternoon, he was with them the entire time, starting conversations, making jokes.

Even Anthony thawed by the end of the first day, asking Johnny to teach him some karate moves. It was fun to watch, though every now and then, Johnny seemed to get distracted, staring off into the distance as he sucked on the inside of his cheek.

That evening, they had dinner and watched Groundhog Day in the living room. The kids slept the night on the sofa bed.

The next day was just as enjoyable. They had brunch and then spent the entire afternoon in the garden, playing ball and horsing around.

Before he knew it, the time had come for the kids to leave. Johnny waited until they rolled out of the driveway, before closing the door.

The moment he turned around, Daniel crowded against him and sealed their lips together. Johnny cupped his jaw, letting out a breathy sound. Daniel kissed him, licking into his mouth, nipping at the swell of his lips.

When he released Johnny, his head was spinning.

“Thank you,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. He rubbed Johnny’s beard with his thumb.

Johnny hummed, his eyes heavy-lidded. They stayed like that for a while, their hot breaths mingling.

Daniel was about to dip in again, when something stopped him. He didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the strange glint in Johnny’s eye, or the slight downturn in his lips.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, standing straighter.

Had he misread the signs?

“Nothing,” Johnny said.

He leaned in for another kiss, but Daniel held him back by the chest.

“No. Tell me.”

Johnny looked like he was going to ignore the question at first, but then he deflated. He fell back against the door, and passed a hand through his hair.

“I know where Miguel is.”

Daniel backed off completely. “What?”

“Samantha told me that he’s at Topanga Dojo.”

“Wait, he’s doing karate again?”

Johnny shrugged, like he didn’t know either.

There was a long pause.

“So, what are you gonna do?”

“I don’t know.” He stared at the floor, then shook his head again. “Fuck, I don’t know.”

But Daniel already knew what Johnny wanted. He could see it in his eyes, the yearning and the sadness, all wrapped into one. It made Daniel’s heart ache.

“I think you should go see him.”

Johnny looked up.

“Yeah?”

Daniel nodded, and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He massaged the tense muscle underneath his fingers.

Johnny bit his lip.

“Carmen will freak out if she finds out.”

Daniel thought about it. “Yeah, but you need to do this.”

Johnny considered his words. After a few seconds, he took a tentative step closer, resting his hands on Daniel’s waist.

When Daniel kissed him, Johnny’s mouth was warm with gratitude and relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #QuarantineLife is over, and my routine has changed again. I'm going to try and keep up with the 5 updates/week, but I can't guarantee it. We'll see how it goes!


	31. Rough Winds

Johnny was so nervous, he was going to puke. At least with Robby, the boy had accepted to meet him. Miguel had no idea that Johnny was currently waiting in the parking lot outside Topanga Dojo.

When the students came out, he started sweating. They straggled out one by one, taking their sweet-ass time. Johnny waited, his muscles tense. There was lull during which nobody else came out. Johnny bit his lip, wondering whether he’d made a mistake, when the door swung open again.

It was Miguel. Whole, unbloodied, alive Miguel. He looked _different,_ stubble on his jaw, and long hair that curled around his face like a wild mane. He was with Aisha of all people. They were talking, smiling, as they headed toward where Johnny stood.

Miguel looked up, and froze.

They stared at each other from across the lot.

Aisha put a hand on Miguel’s arm, and said something quietly. He nodded at her. She squeezed his arm, and walked away.

Then, it was just them.

Johnny drew closer, his heart pounding in his throat, until he was only a few feet away. “Hey.”

Miguel didn’t say anything at first. His eyes darted all over Johnny, lingering on his beard before snapping back up.

“What are you doing here?”

The tone was cold, impersonal, and it made Johnny’s heart sink into his stomach.

“I heard you were training at Topanga,” he said, nodding in direction of the dojo. “I wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay.”

“Oh, so _now_ you wanna check on me?” Miguel asked, clenching his fists.

Johnny jerked forward. “Miguel—”

“Where were you?” Miguel cut him off, voice echoing in the night. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger now, his chest heaving with every breath. “I was in the hospital for a whole _month._ I asked about you—” He bared his teeth. “—every single day.”

“Trust me, I _wanted_ to come. But your mom, she—”

“Was going to forgive you,” Miguel said loudly.

There was a long silence, except for the sounds of their breathing.

“What?” Johnny asked in a weak voice.

Miguel’s eyes glistened with tears. “I told her everything that happened, and she was—” He breathed heavily. “She was willing to hear you out. She _went_ to your house, and she said— she said you didn’t even bother to answer the door.”

Tears rose in Johnny’s throat. Through the haze he remembered someone knocking on his door during that first month. He’d been too drunk to get up, lying half-conscious in his own vomit.

“Yeah, you were too busy getting wasted,” Miguel sneered, before turning around.

_No, no, no._

Johnny lunged forward to grab him. “Please, just let me expl—”

"No," Miguel shouted, wrenching himself out of his grip. "I don’t want any more excuses."

A tear rolled down Johnny's cheek.

"Aisha is waiting for me,” he said finally.

"Miguel," he choked again, but he was already walking away.

Johnny couldn’t breathe anymore. He felt like he was dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on Friday. Be ready.


	32. On His Knees

“How did it go?” Daniel asked, when Johnny got home.

Johnny didn’t answer. He just walked up to Daniel and caught him in a heated kiss. Daniel grunted and held onto his shoulders. It was hard, desperate, more teeth than anything else.

Daniel pushed him back. “Hey.”

But Johnny was having none of it. He crowded Daniel against the wall, continuing the assault— like he was going to break down if he didn’t. Something was wrong. Daniel let out a sharp breath through his nose, and took control of the kiss, pouring all his reassurance into it.

_It's okay. I’m here for you._

Suddenly, Johnny released him and pressed his temple against Daniel’s cheek, his breath hot and fast. His eyes were closed, and his teeth bared. Daniel scratched blunt nails into his scalp.

“Tell me what you need,” Daniel said, low and rough.

There was a long pause, during which he could feel Johnny’s entire body trembling.

Then, Johnny was sinking to his knees. Daniel breathed deeply, as strong hands wrapped around his hips. Johnny nosed Daniel’s shirt upward to reveal a sliver of skin, before planting an open-mouthed kiss there.

It was slow, tentative, and it made Daniel’s stomach tighten in dizzying arousal.

_He’s asking for permission._

Daniel was hard as a rock now, straining in his jeans. Slowly, he wound his fingers in Johnny’s hair, and tugged firmly.

Johnny understood. He leaned back, unbuckling Daniel’s jeans with shaky fingers. He shoved them down Daniel’s thighs, at the same time as his underwear. Daniel’s dick sprung out, dark and engorged.

He looked up at him one last time, to make sure. Then, with their eyes locked, he wrapped his lips around the tip and swallowed him down to the root. Daniel knocked his head back, letting out a moan. The sensation was hot and wet and perfect. Johnny pulled back, hollowing his cheeks and dragging his tongue around the sensitive gland, before swallowing him down again. Soon, he was picking up the pace.

Daniel spread his legs as best he could with his jeans around his thighs. Pleasure ran down his spine, washing over him again and again. Johnny’s hand dropped, and Daniel heard the sound of Johnny’s own jeans unbuckling.

He tightened his fingers in Johnny’s hair and started to thrust in earnest. Johnny opened his jaw wider, throat fluttering around the head of Daniel’s cock, like he couldn’t get enough.

Everything was hot, so hot. Johnny was jerking off faster, faster, sound of skin slapping on skin, and Daniel felt the telltale sign at the base of his spine, rising. He was going to— he snapped his hips once, twice, and came so hard that stars burst behind his eyelids. Soon after, Daniel heard a choked moan as Johnny came too.

Daniel fell back against the wall, panting. Johnny released him with a wet sound, and pressed his sweaty forehead against Daniel’s belly.

They stayed like that for a long time, trying to catch their breaths.


	33. Good Question

Once the urgency was gone, Daniel sat him down on the sofa and asked him what happened.

Johnny never talked so much in his life. He talked about Miguel, how it felt to see him at the hospital, bloody and broken. Carmen. The moment he’d discovered they’d moved out, the guilt he’d carried every day since.

He could still taste Daniel in his mouth, hot and salty. Every now and then, he’d glance up at him, wondering if he’d fucked shit up. But Daniel seemed all right, small crease in-between his eyebrows, as he listened attentively.

Johnny went back to staring at the floor.

“I don’t think he’ll ever want to see me again,” he concluded.

There was a pause, during which Daniel thought. “No, I think it’s good that you went to see him. He just needs some time.”

“I can’t believe he’s been training this entire time, and I didn’t know.”

“Well, he was bound to get back on the horse,” Daniel said, and then he hesitated. “Has Robby considered doing karate again?”

Johnny looked up again. There was a weight behind the question, like the echo of unresolved hurt. Was there something between them?

“We haven’t talked about it.”

Daniel’s tone stayed carefully neutral. “Maybe you should ask him. Let him know that Miyagi-Do is always open.”

“Yeah,” Johnny said uncertainly.

They sank into a short silence.

Daniel glanced at his watch. “It’s getting late. How about I order us some pizza and we call it a night?”

Johnny nodded. They had dinner, and afterward, when Johnny went to sleep, he thought seriously about what Daniel said.

It was the only way he could keep his mind off Miguel.

When Johnny suggested it the next day, Robby didn’t refuse point-blank. He only frowned down at his milkshake.

“Even Mr. LaRusso wants me to come?” he asked in a small voice.

The question only confirmed Johnny’s suspicions.

“He really does.”

Some of the tension left Robby’s shoulders.

“The other students won’t like me though.”

“Hey,” Johnny said, leaning forward. “Don’t worry about the others, alright? Daniel will deal with them. The question is, do _you_ want to do karate again?”

Robby pressed his lips together. He nodded.

“Then, there’s your answer.”

Robby stared at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, okay.”

Though there was something odd about his smile, like he knew something Johnny didn’t.

“What?” Johnny asked.

“I think it’s the first time I hear you call Mr. LaRusso by his first name.”

Johnny froze.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yeah, you did,” Robby said, looking amused.

Johnny felt his face heat up. He didn’t even _realize—_ he was about to come up with some bullshit excuse, when Robby spoke again.

“Can you call mom, make sure she’s okay with it?”

“Yeah, of course,” Johnny said, eager to return to the subject at hand.

There was still a Miguel-shaped hole in his chest, but at least Robby made it more bearable.

Johnny could actually breathe a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I missed an update. I've been really stressed these past two days. Next update on Wednesday or Thursday.


	34. Settling In

Robby started on a Monday. Daniel made sure to warn the students beforehand. He also took it as an opportunity to teach them the importance of honor and mercy. They’d heard the lesson many times before, but it was different now, especially with Johnny as a real-life example by his side.

The first day went well. The students sneaked glances at Robby when he entered the dojo, but nobody said anything. They did warm-ups and then Daniel paired Robby with Chris, who was the mellowest student in the group. Robby was rusty at first, but he caught up quickly by the third lesson.

Though there was still something tentative about his fighting, delivering weak punches and kicks like he was afraid of hurting his opponent. Daniel’s heart ached at the sight, but he knew that healing took time.

It also became a ritual for him to stay for dinner afterward. It was nice. He helped Daniel around the kitchen, preparing ingredients, chopping vegetables. Johnny hung around at first, but then he disappeared inside for longer periods of time. It took Daniel a week to realize that he was doing it on purpose.

A part of him was grateful. Things had been weird between him and Robby since the school fight, and the stint in juvie had only strained their relationship. Now, they were finally able to connect again.

If anything, Daniel really enjoyed dinner as well. He’d never realized how different Johnny was around Robby. The softness in his smile, the crinkle around his eyes.

It stirred something inside of Daniel, a feeling that made both his skin flush and his heart swell at the same time. He could see that Johnny was affected too, his gaze heating whenever they exchanged looks.

On Friday night, Johnny went to drop off Robby and when he came back, they watched a movie. But as they sat in the dark living room, Daniel only got antsier. So did Johnny, biting his lip over and over again.

He waited. Just as Johnny turned to say something, he caught him in a kiss. Johnny let out a surprised noise, but responded immediately.

Daniel pushed Johnny until he was lying flat on the sofa. Then, without waiting, he sat back on strong thighs and started unbuckling Johnny’s jeans. Johnny panted, chest heaving with every breath, breaking off into a moan when Daniel wrapped a hand around him. He worked him slowly at first, getting used to the feel of him.

Johnny reached for Daniel’s belt, but Daniel knocked his hand away.

He continued to jerk him off, long and hard, and Johnny was _—_ he was so fucking perfect. The way his eyes glazed over, heavy and unfocused. The red flush rising in his cheeks, his half-parted lips. Daniel’s heart pulsed again. He told himself that it was just desire that he was feeling.

But when Johnny came, his eyes squeezing shut and his back arching, Daniel wished he could forever engrave the image into his memory.


	35. Then She Came

Johnny sighed as he opened the electrical panel in the garden. The house hadn’t been rewired since the 1990s, so it was a miracle when he actually found the blown fuse. The metal had completely melted off.

He was squinting at the number written on it, when a shadow fell upon the wall.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m almost done.”

He leaned back to write the amperage rating on a piece of paper. That’s when he noticed the shadow in more detail; the curved hips, the halo of hair. He whipped around.

Carmen pointed an angry finger at him.

“Don’t you ever come close to Miguel again.”

Johnny’s heart dropped.

“Carmen—”

“No,” she said loudly. “He is _upset_. All week, he’s been moping around, looking sad, and yesterday he finally told me the reason.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that to him—”

“Then, why did you?” she exploded.

“Because I had to,” Johnny said, feeling the first tendrils of anger. “We haven’t talked in nearly ten months.”

“Yeah, and whose fault is that?” Carmen asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. She didn’t wait for an answer. “Just stay away from him.”

And with those parting words, she turned on her heel.

Johnny clenched his fists. He scrambled his mind for something to say, _anything_ to keep her from leaving.

He took a jerky step forward. “Does he ever talk about what happened?”

Carmen stopped in her tracks. Johnny’s heart pounded in his chest. This was his last chance to make things right.

“Does he ever mention the school fight?” he asked again.

Her shoulders moved with every breath. When she turned around, her lips were trembling. The answer was written all over her face.

“Carmen,” he said in a softer voice. “You need to reach out to him, convince him to come see me. We _need_ to talk about it.”

Her eyes dropped to the ground. When she spoke again, her voice was shaky. “Miguel doesn’t like when I mention it.”

“He can’t just ignore what happened. Not only that...” he started, before steeling himself. “But he needs to talk to Robby as well.”

Her voice went cold. “Why would he do that?”

“Because if he doesn’t, the wound will only grow and fester inside of him.”

Carmen’s gaze sharpened. They stared at each other for a while, the only sound the distant murmur of water tumbling on rocks.

She huffed and sat down on a boulder.

“So what, you’re friends with Daniel now?” she asked caustically, nodding behind him. “I thought you hated him.”

Johnny knew better than to think he’d convinced her so easily. “People change.”

“Who, you or him?”

He swallowed. “Both of us.”

Carmen nodded, and then sat there for a minute, thinking. “I have to go.”

She got up.

“Does that mean you’ll talk to him?”

Carmen shook her head, but it wasn’t a no. She just looked tired.

She walked away without saying anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew this story would have such a full cast? Not me.


	36. Other Son

It happened so quickly, and it was so unexpected.

The week after Carmen’s visit was a whirlwind of karate, late-night talks and heavy petting. Time flew by so fast, that the next thing Daniel knew, it was already Friday evening. The students had all left, except for Robby. So it was just the three of them in the dojo, going over the day— when the door swung open.

It was Miguel.

They all stared at him with wide eyes.

Now, Daniel and Robby were preparing dinner in the kitchen, while Johnny talked with Miguel inside. Robby’s lower lip was twisting, like he was trying not to cry, and he kept fumbling with the potato that he was peeling.

Daniel put down the knife on the cutting board. “Robby.”

“I’m sorry,” Robby said, dropping it in frustration. “It’s just— it’s been an hour. What are they talking about?”

“They have a lot of things to discuss.”

Robby looked down at the counter.

“Like me?”

Daniel had never lied to Robby before. He didn’t see a reason to start now. “You’re a part of it.”

Robby picked up the potato again, but Daniel could see it for what it was, an avoidance strategy. “So… do I have to leave Miyagi-Do now?”

“What?”

“Isn’t that how it goes? Miguel is back, so my Dad will want him to join the dojo?”

Daniel hadn’t thought about it before, but now that Robby mentioned it, it seemed like the obvious next step. Robby looked unhappy at the prospect.

“I don’t know,” Daniel said, drawing closer. He dropped his head until he caught Robby’s eye. “Maybe. In either case, you’re not going anywhere. Your Dad loves you, and Miguel isn’t going to change that.”

“How do you know that?” Robby asked, insistent.

“Because I just do. I’ve seen the way he is around you.”

Robby didn’t look convinced. At that moment, Johnny and Miguel came out. Robby went still, before inching closer to Daniel.

Miguel had his hands in his pockets, and his eyes glued to the floor.

“I thought we could all sit down in the living-room and talk,” Johnny said, meeting Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel could practically feel Robby trembling against him.

The talk was long, neither boy looking each other in the eye. Daniel sat by Johnny’s side on the coffee table.

They were tight-lipped at first, but with some gentle goading, they ended up airing out some of their feelings. There were a few harsh words, some silent tears. Daniel didn’t expect any less. They’d both been through traumatizing ordeals; Miguel with his broken back and Robby his stay in juvie.

It was a good start though. Johnny seemed satisfied as well, the tension gradually leaving his shoulders.

Just as the conversation ended, Johnny took a deep breath.

“Miguel, before I forget.” He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. “Would you like to join us here at Miyagi-Do?”

Daniel’s eyes snapped to Robby. He didn’t miss the downturn in his lips.


	37. Two Arms

It was going well. A little _too_ well, Johnny thought as he watched Robby and Miguel practice their katas on opposite sides of the room. It had been a full week of classes, and they had yet to blow up in each other’s faces.

Mainly because they were experts at avoiding each other.

After the lesson, he asked Miguel to stay over for dinner. Robby slowed down his stretches, but didn’t comment.

“Come in when you’re both done,” Johnny told them, before heading inside.

He grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge, and cracked it open. There was a list of All-Valley requirements on the counter. He was reading through them, when Daniel came and crowded him from behind.

“Did you send the application for the Tournament?” Johnny asked.

Daniel hummed, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against his nape. Johnny shivered and dropped his head forward. He missed this. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d messed around without getting interrupted.

Johnny was about to complain about it when he heard screaming voices.

Daniel lifted his head. “What the—”

He pushed away Daniel’s hands and ran toward the dojo. His heart stopped at the sight that greeted him.

It was Miguel and Robby. They were in the middle of the room, holding each other by the front of their shirts. There was blood on Miguel’s nose.

“Hey,” Johnny shouted, running toward them and pushing them apart.

“He started it,” Miguel yelled.

“All I did was ask about your back, moron,” Robby snapped back.

“Yeah, like you didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I didn’t—”

“Quiet!” Johnny shouted. They were both panting. “I don’t want to see either of you fighting. Robby, back off.”

“I knew you’d take his side,” Robby said with tears in his eyes.

“I’m not taking anybody’s side,” Johnny said loudly.

“I don’t see why he has to be here,” Robby whined.

“Why do you even care?” Miguel asked, his face red.

“Because you’re all he _talks_ about now.”

Miguel bared his teeth. “You’re his son, asshole. What the hell are you even afraid of? Compared to you, I’m— I’m _nothing_.”

The dojo fell silent, as the last word echoed around them.

Suddenly, Miguel looked down and scuffed his foot against the mat.

“Miguel,” Johnny choked out. “You’re not nothing. Why would you—” He breathed. “Why would you say that?”

A tear rolled down Miguel’s cheek, and Johnny’s heart ached so suddenly.

“Just because Robby is my son, doesn’t mean I love you any less.” He turned to Robby. “Same thing with you. My relationship with Miguel will _never_ come between us.”

Tears rose in his throat.

“Come here,” he told Robby, tugging him by the sleeve, until he was close enough to hug with one arm.

“Miguel,” Johnny said, extending his other arm. Miguel seemed reluctant at first. Then, with tear-filled eyes, he drew closer, and burrowed his face into Johnny’s other shoulder.

Johnny tightened his arms around them; and little by little, they melted against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with [art.](https://crocodoom.tumblr.com/post/620748611925540864/as-we-fall-into-sequence-by-lostmagician-set)


	38. Unexpected

Daniel felt like he was constantly racing against the clock. There were so many things going on at the same time. Between Robby and Miguel. Training for the Tournament. Samantha, Anthony, the divorce. He was getting more and more stressed by the day, and when Daniel was stressed, he knew how insufferable he could be.

 _You’re like the actor who wants to run the show,_ Amanda used to say.

He found himself snapping at the students, barking orders left and right. The little voice inside his head kept yelling at him to _stop it, take it easy._ But he couldn’t. Not when his emotions were running high, and he felt like a tightly coiled rope that was about to snap at any moment.

The house was constantly full of people too. Coming in, coming out. Tonight, the kids were joining them for dinner, and Daniel’s mind was somehow fixated on making Anthony's favorite dish, spaghetti bolognese.

He got a call from Ron just as he arrived to the supermarket.

“Hey, Daniel. How you doin’?”

“Good, and you?”

They made small talk, while Daniel bought meat and hurried down the vegetable aisle. Ron talked about his wife, his kids, before moving on to the Tournament. Daniel let the voice wash over him, glad that he wasn’t expected to say anything— until Ron mentioned Cobra Kai.

Daniel stopped with a tomato in one hand. “Wait, what did you just say?”

“They won’t be competing in the Tournament this year.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We just got a blank application in the mail. I called Mr. Kreese this morning to ask why. He said his dojo wasn’t competing.”

Daniel stared down at the tomato for what felt like an eternity.

“Dan?”

He blinked, and cleared his throat. “Listen, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.”

He pocketed his phone and replaced the tomato on the stall. He went to the cashier. He was in a daze all the way to the car, replaying the conversation over and over again in his head.

When he arrived home, Johnny took one look at his face and tensed.

“What happened?”

Daniel dropped the bags on the kitchen counter, and told him. Afterward, they sat at the table.

“Maybe his students left him?” Johnny asked.

Daniel shook his head. “If they had, we would have had new kids coming our way.” He thought for a while. “Maybe this is all some kind of tactic?”

Johnny raised a hand and rubbed his lips with his thumb.

“What could he possibly get by not playing at the Tournament?”

Daniel didn’t say anything.

“Maybe I can call Zakarian,” Johnny suggested. “Get some information out of him.”

“No,” Daniel said.

Johnny looked up in surprise. “Why? He could actually hel—”

“Kreese is a loose canon. I’d rather not set him off.”

Johnny bit his lip, before nodding.

Daniel got up and started unpacking the groceries. He had no idea what Kreese was up to. But whatever it was, it wasn’t good.


	39. Doubt

It wasn’t a big deal at first. They were busy, so they had less time to mess around. Johnny understood that. He wasn’t an asshole.

But then late nights bled into early mornings; hours flew by with housework, karate lessons, and a constant stream of kids coming in and out of the house.

Johnny didn’t know how to handle it anymore.

They still made out, gave each other the occasional handjob, but it wasn’t the same. The buzz that used to keep him afloat for days on end was now sputtering out. Daniel barely released his lips, and Johnny was already vibrating with restless energy; his mouth itching with the need to lick and bite again.

He didn’t dare ask. Not when Daniel was on edge. Johnny could see that he was mentally swamped. It made him wish that Daniel would lower his defenses for once, let Johnny take control. He’d smooth the lines in his forehead just by going down his knees— but that’s not the way things worked between them.

So Johnny resorted to jerking off every night. In the silence of his bedroom, knowing that Daniel was only a few steps down the hall. It was maddening. By the end of the week, there were deep grooves in his knuckles.

He told himself it was just a phase. Things were going to get back to normal; they were bound to. But then...

He saw Daniel with one of the single moms. She’d come after class to discuss her kid’s progress, and Daniel’s face just— it transformed. His lips loosening into a smile, his brown eyes softening. It made Johnny’s insides squeeze. Daniel had always had a stable life. A house, a beautiful wife, two kids.

What the hell was he doing with Johnny? Was he just waiting for someone better to come along?

It was late at night and Daniel was on his laptop again. Johnny didn’t miss the bags under Daniel’s eyes as he approached him. He leaned his hip against the desk.

“Hey. Wanna watch a movie?”

Daniel finished what he was typing and looked up, but he wasn’t focused, his eyes still glazed over. Then, he blinked.

“Hmm? No, I’m sorry. I got things to finish,” he said, returning to the screen.

Johnny schooled his features. “Lawyer stuff?”

“Yeah,” Daniel said. He typed a little more and then snorted. “If I knew divorce was this difficult, I would have stayed married.”

It was a joke, but the words still pierced through Johnny’s chest.

He nodded and headed to the kitchen, feeling a pressure rising inside of him. He unloaded the dishwasher, but the repetitiveness of the movement didn’t soothe his nerves. If anything, he only got more worked up. His mind racing with Daniel’s words, old doubts creeping in.

Halfway through, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out.

It was a message from Jeff.

_Hey! I’m back in town. Let’s meet up?_

Johnny stared at the message for a long time.


	40. Return Of Cobra

Johnny spent the entire weekend checking his phone, and putting things in his mouth. It reminded Daniel of the first few days after the alley fight. When he’d been all skin and bones, nervous energy, and desperation. Daniel didn’t like it. He tried to kiss him that very morning, but it was awkward. Johnny staying still, and not kissing back.

It made a stone settle in the pit of his stomach. Not only that, but Johnny seemed pissed as well. A low-key anger broiling beneath the surface.

Daniel thought about it as he pulled another weed out of the soil. It was only way he could keep his mind off the turmoil inside of him, the endless track of self-doubt and worry. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that he’d somehow messed things up.

He paused to wipe his forehead with his wrist; and that’s when he smelled it. Faint at first, then much stronger— like burning grass, it slithered its way into his lungs.

“Mr. LaRusso,” said a velvety voice.

Daniel shot to his feet, blood rushing to his ears.

It was Kreese. He stood in the middle of the backyard, dressed in jeans and a sleeveless shirt. There was a cigar in his hand.

“Get out,” Daniel gritted out.

“Oh, I only came here to talk,” Kreese said, approaching Daniel with the boldness of tempered steel.

“You must be deluded if you think I’m gonna talk to you. I said _get_ — _out_.”

At that moment, he heard Johnny coming out of the house.

“Daniel, do you know where I can—”

He stopped at the sight of Kreese, face going pale.

“Daniel?” Kreese repeated, raising his eyebrows at Johnny. He laughed, a sound that snaked down Daniel’s spine. “Well, well. Who would have thought?”

“What do you want, Kreese?” Johnny asked, clenching his fists. He drew closer, until his elbow brushed against Daniel’s.

Kreese eyed him speculatively. “I could ask you the same question... Zakarian said you called to ask about me.”

It took Daniel a while to register the words. When he did, a surge of anger rose inside of him.

_I told Johnny not to call him._

“Yeah,” Johnny said, staying very still. “I wanted to know why you weren’t competing in the Tournament.”

“Mhm, it got under your skin, didn’t it?” Kreese asked, eyes lighting up in joy.

“Cut the crap,” Johnny said. “What do you want?”

_Shut up, Johnny. Shut up. Shut up._

“I thought maybe we could sweeten the deal.”

Johnny rose to the bait.

“How?”

“Johnny,” Daniel said sharply.

Kreese ignored him.

“I’ll fight at the Tournament. If I win, you close down Miyagi-Do.”

“And if we do?”

Kreese shrugged. “I’ll give you back Cobra Kai.”

Daniel clenched his jaw. The stakes were too high. He’d worked too hard for Miyagi-Do, to see it just _disappear_ in a puff of smoke.

He opened his mouth, but just as he was about to say something—

“It’s a deal,” Johnny said.

Daniel saw fucking red.


	41. Crossroads

Daniel was practically vibrating with anger, when they walked inside the house. His fists clenching and unclenching, his jaw set tight.

“What the fuck was that?” Daniel asked, turning to face him.

Johnny’s nostrils flared. “I’m sorry. I should have asked you before—”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Daniel snapped back. “You just told Kreese I’d close down Miyagi-Do if we lost the Tournament.”

“I didn’t have a choice,” Johnny said angrily.

“Yes, you did. You chose not listen. I told you _explicitly_ not to call Zakarian.”

“Because the alternative would have been what? For us to sit back and do nothing?” Johnny asked, baring his teeth. “We’re strong now. We have Robby and Miguel. We can finally _beat_ him.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Yes, I do, and I know Kreese. If it’s not this, then it’s something else. I’d rather this be over now for once and for all than continue with this charade.”

Daniel passed a hand over his face and shook his head. It only angered Johnny more.

“And you know what? I’m not sorry. I did what needed to be done.”

Suddenly, Daniel dropped his hand. “It’s not a decision for you to make,” he shouted, his face red.

“Yeah well _somebody_ has to make decisions around here,” he exploded, his voice echoing in the living room.

There was a tense moment of silence, during which they stared at each other, breathing heavily.

“Excuse me?” Daniel asked in a quieter voice.

Johnny’s heart was racing in his chest. Sometime, over the last few days, the self-doubt had turned into anger, and he could feel it now, echoing in his bones.

“Johnny, is there something you wanna tell me?”

He opened his mouth. Just as he was about to reply, his phone rang in his pocket. Daniel’s eyes snapped down, lingering there before going back up. Time seemed to stretch out between them.

Daniel licked his lips. “Are you gonna get that?”

Johnny dipped his hand into his pocket and took out with phone.

It was Jeff.

He watched as the name flashed on and off the screen, the ringtone piercing through the air, loud and shrill, before dying down.

The silence that followed was heavy, almost stifling in its intensity. Johnny’s chest was hurting, his gut twisting and tying itself into knots. He couldn’t think like this.

Fuck, he could barely _breathe._

He went to the door and started putting on his shoes. He didn’t miss the way Daniel’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing?” Daniel demanded, but his voice was shaky, uncertain.

“I’m leaving.”

There was a long pause.

“We’re not done talking.”

He stood up, grabbed his keys and wallet from the console.

“Johnny—”

He looked up at that moment. Daniel’s mouth was tight, his face a little too white. _This is my last chance to talk to him,_ Johnny realized. _To make things right._

He turned on his heel.

“Johnny, don’t you dare—”

The door closed behind him before he could hear the rest.


	42. Letting Go

Daniel’s heart was pounding in his chest, his hands clammy with sweat. He paced back and forth in the living room. He was so angry with what had happened, but more than the anger was an intense jealousy.

He didn’t have any doubt that Johnny was hooking up with someone else. He tried to call him then, but the line went directly to voice mail.

_You drove him away,_ the little voice said inside of him. _Just like you did with Amanda._

Minutes stretched into hours, then the day turned to dusk. He sat on the sofa with his phone in his lap, shaking his leg, waiting.

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened. Daniel shot to his feet, his eyes darting all over Johnny.

“Where were you?”

Johnny dropped his keys into the console, slowly. Like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“In a bar,” he replied.

He didn’t give any more detail.

Then, he walked toward him. Daniel tensed.

“Take off your shoes,” he said.

But Johnny continued walking in slow, measured steps, and he didn’t stop until he was a breath away from Daniel.

“No,” Johnny said. There was a look on his face that Daniel couldn’t decipher. “We’re doing things differently from now on.”

And then Johnny was slamming their lips together. Daniel exhaled through his nose and clutched at his shirt, his head spinning, not understanding what was going on.

Daniel pulled back. “Did you fuck someo—”

“No,” Johnny said, before sealing their lips again and walking him backward toward the bedroom.

Johnny shoved him back and Daniel fell onto the bed. Johnny toed off his shoes and crawled on top of him. He was a hot, heavy weight nestled between Daniel’s thighs; kissing him again, deft tongue pushing into his mouth.

With sure hands, Johnny started to strip off their clothes—first their shirts, then their pants, their boxers. Daniel shivered when he felt Johnny’s hard length press against him. Skin to skin, with no barrier between them. It was _too much._ He wasn’t going to last. Johnny’s hands were everywhere, caressing him, touching him.

He tensed his muscles, ready to flip them over, when Johnny latched onto his neck, biting down. Daniel arched his back, letting out a breathy moan.

Johnny began to move his hips in a slow, steady grind, and Daniel almost lost it. He dug his fingers into Johnny’s upper back, his entire body shaking with restraint. It was hot, so hot, and he could feel his control slipping with every thrust. The pressure building inside of him, higher and higher. Pleasure curling around his spine. He couldn’t, he was going to—

“Come,” Johnny growled.

Daniel went stiff, as white stars burst beneath his eyelids. His body shuddering with a wracking orgasm. Johnny snapped his hips once, twice, and came soon after with a cut-off moan.

Johnny collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. He caught Daniel in an open-mouthed kiss, and then they just breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on ~~Wednesday~~ Thursday or Friday. *:･ﾟ✧


	43. Aftermath

Johnny woke up with a heavy weight nestled in the curve of his body.

He raised his head and started to kiss Daniel’s neck. Daniel tensed before moaning and releasing a breath. They’d worn their boxers before sleeping, it didn’t stop Johnny from rolling his hips against him. What he’d give to have sex with Daniel here and now.

But last night had only cemented what he’d thought. They’d been skirting around sex long enough for him to realize that Daniel wasn’t ready. Johnny didn’t mind. As he long as he could do this…

He turned Daniel on his back, and kissed his way down his chest.

“Johnny,” Daniel said, voice heavy with sleep. “We need to get ready for class.”

Johnny hummed, concentrating on licking his nipple.

“No, really. I didn’t have time to prepare the lesson and— “

His breath hitched as Johnny dipped his tongue into his navel.

“I need to prepare combo moves for the kids so that—”

Johnny pulled down his boxers.

“So that—”

He broke off with a moan when Johnny’s mouth closed around him.

The last time they’d done this, it was urgent and fast. Now Johnny took his time. Sucking on the head, licking the veins around the tip before taking him to the root. Daniel tried to move his hips, but Johnny pinned him down with his forearm, relishing in the sounds of him losing control. Johnny fucking loved this. He’d spend all day doing it if he could, but they did really need to get ready for class, so he sped up and finished him off.

Afterward, Johnny kissed Daniel and rubbed himself against his thigh. Daniel wrapped a hand around him and jerked him off, until he came.

They managed to make it to class just in time. Miguel and Robby were already there, and the rest of the students gradually trickled in. The day went on as usual, warming up and then practicing combos that Johnny made up on the spot.

He prided himself in how relaxed Daniel looked. The lines cleared from his forehead, his body less tense. Halfway through class, one of the students asked if Daniel could teach him the crane kick. If it had been any other time, Daniel would have blown a gasket. Now he only shrugged, and asked Robby to help him demonstrate.

Johnny watched at first, but soon his thoughts drifted to the night before. It had been a close call. Alone at the bar, his thumb hovering over the call button. Jeff would have been an easy way out. He was there, he was in.

But Johnny didn’t just want _anybody,_ he realized. He wanted Daniel with his stupid hair and even stupider doe eyes. The thought scared him, that somebody else could have such a strong hold on him.

He returned to the present, admiring the way Daniel’s long legs shot into the air. He bit his lip, as he wondered once again how tightly they’d wrap around his waist.


	44. Two Weeks

There were still two weeks until the Tournament, so they put a step on it. They upped the number of classes with the older group, and set up a strict training regimen.

Daniel had been worried about losing against Kreese, but as he watched the students practice their katas in the backyard, he soon realized that his worry had been overstated. They had all gotten so much better in the past few months; they had better technique, more agility. Even Demetri could go through an entire motion with tripping over himself.

In the afternoons, they held mock tournaments in the dojo, rotating the students as they advanced in the game, so that everybody got the chance to fight against a new opponent. Johnny was right about Robby and Miguel being their strongest points. Miguel had entirely recovered from his back injury. Except for the fact that he needed to stretch for longer periods of time, he was at nearly full capacity.

His relationship with Robby had gotten better too. They weren’t friends exactly, but they talked with each other, even joked sometimes. There was still an awkwardness whenever Johnny spent time alone with either one of them, but those reactions were to be expected.

Though there was something odd about Robby’s behavior. It took a while for Daniel to notice it, but once he did, it was all he could see. Robby insisting that Miguel take the last serving of meatloaf, Robby opening the door for Miguel, Robby asking if Miguel needed a ride home because he was “meeting a friend in the area.” Miguel didn’t seem to spot anything out of character, but Johnny certainly did. Daniel could tell by the slight curl in his lips.

When everybody left, Daniel and Johnny spent their time on the sofa, discussing the students and making plans— until one of them leaned over and kissed the other, at which point the conversation quickly devolved into a heated make-out session, which they then took into the bedroom.

He kept expecting Johnny to take things further, but he seemed content with the way things were. Every night, Daniel went to sleep with a warm body spooning him, and woke up with strong hands caressing his skin, rolling him over his back, and a mouth making its way down his chest. Johnny didn’t waste time. He eagerly swallowed him down, throat fluttering around the head, before hollowing his cheeks.

He didn’t know what to make of the new dynamic. He knew how high-strung he could get ( _control freak_ ), but Johnny was always there for him, to keep him from falling over the edge. A firm hand, a low growl, and in one instant, Daniel turned to putty, melting into his touch.

Now, Daniel bit his lip, and sunk his fingers into Johnny’s hair. He was overwhelmed by all the sensations: Johnny’s hot mouth, his fingers massaging into Daniel’s thigh muscles. It wasn’t long before his belly went rock hard, and his vision flooded with white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for still being here with me. ❀


	45. Day At The Lake

It was Daniel’s idea. “The Tournament is tomorrow. Don’t you think we should take the day off?”

So they drove up north with Robby and Miguel in the backseat, 80s music blaring on the speakers. The lake was a secluded spot away from the pollution and the crowd. Johnny stood on the shore, breathing in the scent of evergreen, before joining the others and stripping down to his bathing suit.

They swam around, passing the time. It was an easy-going day, more about relaxing than having fun—that is until Johnny turned around and received a face full of cold water.

Robby stood a few feet away with a shit-eating grin. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Miguel chuckled, sidling close to Robby.

Johnny narrowed his eyes, and it was _on_. He unleashed himself on the kids, until they were screaming and crying from laughter. Daniel joined him as well. They horsed around, dunking and splashing each other like loons, until they were all breathless and exhausted.

Afterward, the kids dragged themselves out of the lake and went off to explore the area. Johnny watched them disappear through the trees before turning to Daniel.

“They seem to be getting along,” Daniel said, leaning against the dock. His eyes were bright in the sunlight.

Johnny hummed, and waded closer. He crowded against Daniel, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pressing their lips together. He’d been thinking about it all afternoon. So, he took his time now, exploring Daniel’s mouth, sucking on his lower lip.

When he released Daniel, his head was spinning.

“Is that all you got?” Daniel asked, low and rough. Johnny could feel the hard line of his erection against his hip.

“I’m saving it for after the Tournament,” he said, sliding his hand underneath the waist of Daniel’s trunks, until his pinkie lay inches away from his ass.

The meaning was clear.

When Daniel spoke, his breath was hot against Johnny’s lips. “What makes you think it won’t be the other way around?”

There it was. The question they’d been skirting around ever since they started this relationship. This was Johnny’s chance to test the waters, for him to play his cards right. He brought his mouth close to Daniel’s ear.

“I don’t bottom,” Johnny said huskily.

A shiver ran through Daniel’s body. Johnny leaned back and watched him, the way his breathing sped up, and his pupils dilated. They stared at each other, this _thing_ finally out in the open.

He dipped his head, and placed a soft kiss on Daniel’s lips, before swimming away. He couldn’t stay close to Daniel, not when a million and one fantasies were flooding his mind. The way Daniel’s cheeks would flush when Johnny fingered him open, the breathy sound he’d make when Johnny entered him, how he’d beg Johnny to take him _harder and harder._

Johnny climbed out of the water, and picked up a towel, drying his face. It was even more reason to win the Tournament.


	46. Tournament

“Come on, kids. Get ready!” Daniel called out. He grabbed his keys from the table. “Let’s go.”

The drive to the All-Valley Arena was silent with Miguel and Robby in the back.

When they arrived, the place was already packed to the brim with spectators. Johnny got all the students together, while Daniel took care of registration.

“Everybody ready?” Daniel asked, when he found them later.

They all looked pumped, like Johnny had given them a pep talk in the locker room.

The elimination rounds began. They rotated through the arena with every fight, and it wasn’t long before Daniel saw Kreese for the first time. He stood across the room, watching a match between Hawk and an All Star student.

Kreese looked up and their eyes connected. Daniel felt Johnny move closer, a solid presence by his side. Kreese’s lips curled in disgust, and he turned away.

“Are you sure you wanna do that?” Daniel said, glancing at Johnny. “Provoke him like that?”

“Nothing wrong with what I’m doing,” Johnny said, pressing his shoulder more firmly against Daniel’s.

Daniel bit his lip. He returned his attention to the mat, just as a blonde girl eliminated Demetri with a hammerfist punch.

“It’s okay,” Johnny called out. “Good job.”

It’s how they spent the next two hours. Going round after round, a succession of wins and losses. Little by little, the number of Miyagi-Do winners became smaller. Two rounds away from the semi-finals, Robby lost to a boy with bucked teeth.

“You did good,” Johnny said, pulling Robby into a side hug. Robby nodded with downturned lips, and stayed next to them during the rest of the tournament. So far, Miguel was the strongest student, winning against every single one of his opponents.

It’s how he ended up qualifying for the semi-finals. It was the before-last round, Miguel versus a Topanga student.

Just as Miguel positioned himself on the mat, a voice cried out from the bleachers.

“Put him in a wheelchair!”

And then, a chorus of laughter. Johnny’s body tensed, as his eyes searched for the perpetrator. Daniel caught him by the arm just as he was about to set off.

“Take it easy,” Daniel murmured.

Miguel’s face darkened, but he stayed resolute. When the referee whistled, he bowed, and then the fight was _on_. Miguel didn’t waste time before striking. He was like a well-oiled machine, whirling in and out with well-placed moves.

They watched with baited breath, as he took down the kid once, and then a second time. Johnny bounced on his feet, his entire body buzzing in anticipation. Miguel threw a roundhouse kick. The kid blocked it, and just as he retaliated with a lunge, Miguel _swiped_ his leg.

The kid fell to the mat, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

“Yes!” Johnny pumped his fist in the air. “Who’s he fighting next?”

Daniel laughed and checked the board. But his smile died as soon as he saw the name of the other finalist.

Tory Nichols.


	47. Locker Room

Johnny had a bad feeling. It burrowed under his rib cage like a knife. He watched as Miguel and Tory positioned themselves on the mat. Took in Miguel’s clenched jaw, Tory’s hard eyes. Kreese with his arms crossed in the background. Smirk firmly in place.

He should have known something was going to happen. Tory kept goading Miguel, pushing him to attack. Miguel didn’t take the bait—up until the moment he had to. Tory left her ribs unguarded, and Miguel took the chance.

It was like watching a train wreck in slow motion. Miguel lunging forward with a strike, Tory blocking it with her arm, holding him in place. _Kicking_ him in the back.

Miguel’s cry was like a shot in the gut.

“Miguel,” Robby yelled before running onto the mat. Johnny’s body was cold, his chest heavy. The next thing he knew he was on his knees; Miguel underneath him, curled up in a ball and face scrunched up in pain.

Johnny was talking. Saying things. He felt like he was underwater, pressure in his ears.

There were sounds above him.

“—against the rules,” Daniel’s hard voice. “And you know it.”

“Can you get up?” Robby asked Miguel.

Miguel breathed, and then nodded. Johnny helped him up on one side, Robby on the other, and they walked to the locker room.

It took one minute, but it felt like ten. Johnny blinked against the harsh fluorescent light, and sat Miguel down on the bench before backing off.

Carmen showed up in tears. She was talking in Spanish, tongue tripping over her words and—

It was like the hospital all over again. Johnny rooted to the spot, unable to speak. Watching hopelessly as a paramedic checked over Miguel, palpating his back.

Miguel kept saying _Stop it, I’m fine,_ and God—Johnny wanted to believe him. He looked less pale already, eyes alert as the lady asked him questions.

“I knew this would happen again,” Carmen said, her lips trembling with anger. Her eyes turned to Johnny in accusation. “What are you going to do now?”

He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything. But he _couldn’t._ His eyes searched the room. He needed Daniel, he needed—a hand brushed against his.

“We’re not going to do anything,” Daniel said quietly. “Cobra Kai has been disqualified.”

Silence fell on the room.

“What?” Miguel asked. “N-no, I can still _fight_.”

Daniel shook his head. “It’s over.”

“But I’m fine,” Miguel said, shooting to his feet. His back spasmed, and Carmen went to his side, catching him by the elbow.

“Miggy, escucha a Sensei LaRusso.”

“No, I’m—I’m fine. I can _win_ this.”

“Miguel,” Daniel said, stepping closer to him. “Sometimes in life there are no winners or losers. Only actions and consequences. Right now, they’re talking about banning Cobra Kai for good.”

Carmen's breath hitched, as she pulled Miguel close.

Daniel turned his head to Johnny, and their eyes connected. “We won’t have to worry about Cobra Kai ever again.”


	48. Aftermath

The sun was setting, painting the sky a dusky hue.

Daniel watched as Johnny stood further down the parking lot, talking with Tory. Her shoulders were shaking like she was crying, and Johnny was speaking to her in a low voice. There was a lot of hurt there. Daniel looked away, just as Johnny pulled her into a hug.

He couldn’t believe that it was over. Kreese had left as soon as he’d heard about the ban. It was _good._ But Daniel was still tense, a tight feeling coiling inside of him. He played with his car keys, juggling them in the palm of his hand.

Ten minutes later, the sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Johnny.

“Everything okay?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah,” Johnny said, as he leaned against the car door. “She’s feeling really bad about what happened, and I don’t blame her.” He turned to Daniel. “How’s Miguel?”

“Good,” Daniel said, scraping his nail over the key. “He looked better. Carmen took him home.”

He nodded. “The others?”

“They all left. Robby too.”

Johnny let out a breath, and relaxed against the door. He didn’t ask about Kreese.

Daniel peered around the parking lot. It was deserted, except for a few stragglers. He bit his lip, and leaned back against the door as well. The metal was warm on his back.

They stayed like that for a long time, each left to their own thoughts. It was Johnny who finally broke the silence.

“Thank you.”

Daniel glanced at him. Johnny was working his jaw back and forth like he was mulling over his words.

“Johnny, you don’t have to—”

“No—I do.” Johnny scuffed his foot against the ground. “You’ve been there for me in a way that nobody else has. I was a mess when you found me, and—” He swallowed thickly. “You never gave up on me.”

“I could say the same thing. The divorce was hard, I was all over the place when you moved in.”

Johnny hummed. He turned his head toward Daniel.

“And now?”

Daniel stared at the ground. That was the million-dollar question. He felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Like all the stress of the day was finally getting to him, and he was barely holding on by a thread.

His silence was answer enough.

Johnny straightened his back, and moved slowly until he was facing Daniel, their bodies a few inches apart. He placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder and then waited for Daniel to look up. Johnny’s eyes were so blue.

His breath was hot against Daniel’s chin, and for some reason, it only made Daniel tense more.

“Get in the car,” Johnny rasped.

Daniel breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. What was going on? Were they really doing this? No, it wasn’t possible. They _couldn_ _’t,_ especially not when—a warm palm closed around Daniel’s fist, and then Johnny was sliding the keys out of his hand.

“Now.”


	49. Together

Daniel had been his rock for the past six months. His strength through hard times, his anchor.

Now, it was Johnny’s turn to take care of him.

He pulled Daniel into a kiss the moment they entered the house. It was hot and demanding. Daniel kept trying to take control with his hands, his mouth; but Johnny didn’t give him a chance. He pushed Daniel backward into the bedroom, stripping off their clothes as they went.

Daniel grunted when Johnny shoved him on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him again. Johnny waited until he was soft and pliant, before sliding his hands down Daniel’s arms and pinning his wrists above his head.

“Leave them there,” Johnny rasped.

Daniel flushed, but did as he was told. Johnny leaned forward and got a bottle of lube from the drawer. He uncapped it, and spread it over his fingers.

“Just relax,” Johnny said, as he knelt between Daniel’s thighs. Johnny bent down and wrapped his lips around Daniel’s cock just as he entered the first finger. Daniel’s hips stuttered, and he moaned. Johnny stretched him as best as he could while he sucked on him, hollowing his cheeks with every bob of his head.

By the time Johnny added a third finger, Daniel was rolling his hips, and whining.

“Johnny— I need—”

Johnny released him with a pop and spread the lube on his dick. “I know exactly what you need.”

He leaned over Daniel and positioned himself at the rim. He entered him, inch by inch, and didn’t stop until his hips were flush against Daniel’s ass. Johnny took a moment to marvel at the heat, the tightness. He rocked his hips slowly at first, then with more strength, picking up the pace.

When he hit Daniel’s prostate, Daniel threw his head back, moaning.

Johnny latched onto his throat, sucking the skin between his teeth. Daniel tightened his legs around Johnny, and suddenly they were stuck to each other. Chest to chest, hip to hip. Johnny joined their hands together—fucking Daniel, hard and slow.

“I’ll give you everything you need,” Johnny growled. “You’re mine.”

Daniel keened, the sound curling around Johnny’s spine. It was so good, having Daniel underneath him, spread out and taking his cock.

Daniel’s dick was trapped between them, his stomach going hard every few seconds, like he was on the verge of coming. Johnny tensed his thighs and thrust deeper. He was so close. He bared his teeth, he just needed—

He gave a particularly hard thrust, and Daniel clenched down on him. His mouth opened in a half-sob, come splattering in-between their bellies. Johnny screwed his hips once, twice, and then he was coming too, his limbs trembling with the force of the orgasm.

He collapsed on top of Daniel. They stayed like for a minute, just breathing. Johnny turned his head and kissed Daniel’s throat, letting his beard scrape against sensitive skin.

“Mine.”

He felt Daniel’s body shiver all around him.


	50. Epilogue

Miguel and Robby were going off the college, and Daniel would be lying if he said he wasn’t sad. They’d spent the entire summer together, going to the lake, practicing their katas in the sun. He’d gotten used to their presence, their cheeriness.

Now, the kids were waiting outside, while Daniel prepared them a last-minute meal in the kitchen. He heard footsteps, just as he finished wrapping the last sandwich.

“I made you some food for the trip,” Daniel said, placing them in Johnny’s duffel bag. He turned around. “In case you get hungry on th—”

His voice died in his throat at the sight of Johnny. He stood at the door, his lips curling into a smile.

“What?” Johnny asked.

But he knew exactly what. Gone was the scruffy look. His jaw was a smooth line, free of stubble, and he looked—God, he looked so different. Daniel’s eyes darted all over him. He’d filled out his shirt, fabric stretching across his chest, and his skin was a healthy peach color. So different from the first days in Miyagi-Do, when he was pale and sickly.

A rush of emotion rose in Daniel’s throat. It was so _stupid,_ but Johnny looked more like himself than ever before.

Johnny seemed to realize what was going on. His eyes softened, and he walked closer, his footsteps measured on the floor. Daniel didn’t move, even as a hand cupped his cheek, and lips descended softly on his.

The kiss was an apology. Daniel didn’t know for what, but he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s waist, and let himself bask in Johnny’s warmth. Let this feeling inside him grow. They kissed, until Johnny tugged at his lower lip and released him.

“I’m going to miss you,” Johnny said, pressing their foreheads together. “Especially after last night.”

Daniel flushed at the memory. He didn’t know what had gotten into him. Johnny had been so annoying, teasing Daniel with deep, slow thrusts. Daniel had lost it. In one smooth motion, he’d flipped them over, swung his legs on either side of Johnny’s hips and sank down on his cock.

It had been his first time riding Johnny.

Daniel licked his lips. “That’s what you get for being a cock-tease.”

“You see me complaining?” Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow. He gave Daniel one last kiss. “Be ready for me when I come back.”

He picked up his duffel bag and headed for the door. Daniel leaned against the counter, trying to calm down his racing heartbeat. After a while, he went to the window and watched Johnny climb into the car. Robby and Miguel were already in the backseat, going over notes.

When he’d first invited Johnny into Miyagi-Do, he’d never imagined they’d end up like this. It was amazing how well they fit, like two puzzles pieces that should have been connected all along, but just recently found each other.

Joining together, again and again, in different shapes and forms.

Like two bodies falling into sequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an incredible experience. I want to thank everybody who supported me during this story, because I swear you were the ones that kept me going. I am so grateful to all of you. Thank you!


End file.
